Dueling Hearts
by Red Rain17
Summary: Yugi Muto, the King of Games, has gotten a pamphlet in the mail. He thinks it's a normal school. Boy, could he not be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

" _Yugi! Come down here!" Grandpa yelled up to his grandson from the kitchen._

" _Grandpa? What is it? What happened?!" the small teenager asked as he practically flew into the kitchen._

" _This came into the mail for you." The elder stated as he handed the pamphlet to Yugi._

 _Yugi's eyes raked over the shiny pages as he read._

" _H-holy crap!" He exclaimed as finished._

" _What is it, Yugi? Is something wrong?" Yami asked his partner as he appeared next to him._

" _Here! Look!" Yugi shoved the pamphlet under The Nameless Pharaoh's intangible nose._

"Interesting. _" Yami stated as he read it._

" _Yugi? Who are you talking to?" Grandpa Muto asked his grandson as he saw him show the paper to another invisible person._

" _Ah- n-nothing, Grandpa! But… what about Domino High? I mean, I can't just leave there!" Yugi stated._

That was just a few days ago. Now, Yugi was on the bus, sitting alone.

"Hey, kid. Are you a new student at Yokai Academy?" The bus driver asked as he started up conversation.

"Yeah, I am." The sixteen-year-old duelist answered as his purple eyes flicked to the bus driver's image behind the glass.

"Well," the driver gave an almost inaudible chuckle, "in that case, you better prepare yourself. That place is one scary-ass school you're going to."

"W-what do you mean?" Yugi asked right before his phone rang.

"Hey, Joey! What's up?" Yugi asked his best friend.

"Hey, there, Yug. Listen, I just wanted to tell ya bye one more time before you went off. We're going to be seriously missing you here, so be sure to-" Joey was interrupted by the call ending.

"Hello? Joey, are you there?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

 _Screech!_

The bus halted to a stop, the doors hissing open.

Yugi stepped off the bus with backpack and stared at the makeshift scarecrow that seemed intent on greeting him.

"It's… like a completely different world here." He muttered to himself.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The bus driver stated as he quickly closed the doors and sped off back into the bone-chilling darkness of the tunnel.

 _What was that all about?_ Yugi pondered as he hoisted his duffel bag onto his shoulder and got out his small, blue flip-phone again.

"I-I should probably call Joey back…" He trailed off as he went to his Contacts' List and pressed "Dial".

Nothing. No ring, no beep, no voicemail. Nothing.

"Weird," Yugi said to himself as he glanced his signal strength, "I thought I had some signal before coming here…"

" _Although, that_ would _explain the sudden end to your phone call with Joey._ " Yami said as he materialized next to his smaller "self".

"Yeah… I guess it would, wouldn't it?" Yugi agreed as he started walking towards what he thought was the top of the school.

"Wherever this place is, it is _certainly_ not Domino City." Yugi muttered to himself as he glanced around.

A murder of crows flew up and screeched just as the small Duelist walked past a few gravestones.

"Gah!" He nearly yelled as he took a quick step to his left.

" _What an odd place to have to have a graveyard_." Yami thought aloud.

"Tell me ab-bout it." Yugi said as he continued walking and heard a squeaking noise.

"Wha-what's that?" He asked himself. This place was seriously starting to get to Yugi. _Seriously_ starting to.

"It's just me, a bat! Wheee!" An odd-looking bat said as he flew overhead.

"O-oh. Just a bat. Just a small, talking ba- augh!" Yugi was cut off by the front tire of a bike being rammed into his spine. (In which he didn't shed a single tear, mind you.)

The young prodigy slammed into the ground ,while the bike's occupant was flung forward several feet.

"Ow… ah, man, that hurt…" Yugi whined as he put his hand down on something soft to help himself up.

"Ah!" someone cried softly.

The only problem? That "soft something" turned out to be the girl's thigh.

Yugi tensed up as he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just… suddenly got all dizzy!" The girl apologized as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I-It's fine! Sorry, but it's not what you think! I didn't mean for my hand to go on your thigh!" The small Duelist returned his own apology as his nose bled.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" The girl with pink hair stated as she dug into her jacket pocket, "I- I can't-"

She gripped the trim of her jacket, drawing the Duelist's eyes to notice her rosary.

"I shouldn't, but… that smell…" The girl tilted her head down slightly.

"Huh? Smell?" Yugi asked as he sniffed the air, "All I smell are strawberries. And maybe just a hint of lavender."

The pink-haired girl gripped his face.

"Sorry! I can't help it- 'cause I'm a vampire!" She exclaimed as she sunk her fangs into The small teen's neck.

Yugi made a slight choking sound as he felt the searing pain flash through his neck.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" The young lady apologized as threw herself off the sixteen-year-old.

"You _bit_ me!" Yugi exclaimed as he checked out the bite mark.

 _Wait… it isn't that bad…?_ He trailed off as the pain immediately left.

"Are you going to Yokai, too?" She asked her companion.

"Yeah; it's my first year." Yugi explained.

"That's great! This is mine, too!" The young woman stated happily.

"Well, what do you know?" Yugi thought aloud.

"I meant to ask… what do you think about… well, about vampires?" She asked timidly, a deep blush creeping onto her face.

 _She can't be serious…._ The small Duelist thought to himself as he got up.

"Well… they're fine with me… I guess…." Yugi muttered the last part to himself.

"I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest." he continued, "If you prefer to call yourself a vampire, then I'm fine with that!"

"Ah! Thank you!" The so-called "vampire" exclaimed as she hugged him, causing them to both fall to the ground again.

"Well, if that's the case, then maybe we can be friends, what do you think?" The pink-haired girl asked him as she straightened up, but was nonetheless still on top of him.

"Sure, I guess…" Yugi answered as he blushed slightly.

"Fantastic! I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet!" She told him as she finally realized where she was.

"Oh, yeah; my name's Moka Akashiya, by the way." She concluded.

"I'm Yugi Muto! It's a pleasure to meet you, Moka." The King of Games replied, now no longer blushing.

"Well, good morning, students! If you're new here, welcome to Yokai Academy! My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'm your teacher." Miss Nekonome introduced herself.

 _Man, even the teacher here is nice! I'm beginning to like this school…_ Yugi thought to himself as Yami appeared in the desk in front of him and nodded as he, too, eyed the teacher.

"Well… I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school; one that's exclusively for monsters!" Nekonome announced with pride.

M-monsters?! Yugi cast a puzzled look at Yami, whose mood went from relaxed to stern as he opened his mouth to talk to Yugi.

" _While I do not believe that this school is for monsters, Yugi, it_ would _explain a lot of things._ " Yami calmly stated.

The younger half nodded as he turned back to the teacher.

"Currently, this planet is well under the control of humans, so, in order for monsters like you and I to survive, class, the only option we have is to learn how to co-exist with them!" Miss Nekonome sternly told her class.

 _Wh-what?!_ Yugi thought to himself.

"And that brings us to… our _first_ rule: except in special circumstances on campus, you must _always_ remain in your human form! Everybody got that?" The teacher asked.

Yugi's hand twitched slightly as he fought the urge to raise it.

"Rule number two! Never, _ever_ , reveal your monster identity to another student; I'm _sure_ can see why! Everyone _will_ follow these rules, right?" Miss Nekonome finally finished.

"Heh. Buncha borin' rules." A guy to Yugi's right said.

"And you are… aha! Saizo Komiya!" Miss Nekonome read aloud.

"If we do happen to spot a human, why not just eat 'em? That's what _I_ would do, anyway." Saizo proudly stated as his long, reptilian tongue slithered out of his mouth.

 _These people can't be serious!_ Yugi thought to himself as he kept his eyes forward.

"Well, now… there's no chance of _that_ happening, because of this school, all students and teachers are monsters, so, no exceptions, got it?" Miss Nekonome stated as her tail sprang out.

"You see, this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier, but even if a human got through somehow and wandered in here, they would be killed immediately!" She said the last part very happily.

A bead of sweat formed on Yugi's head as Saizo stared him down and squirmed his tongue around in the air.

"Say what you want, but I've been smellin' a human this _whole_ time." Saizo told the teacher.

Then the door opened.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" A very familiar voice said.

"Oh, don't worry; that's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Miss Nekonome told the new student.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya!" Moka said happily.

"Hey, look at her!" One guy said.

"I wanna touch her butt!" Another whispered.

"Totally- I think I'm in love!" The third guy didn't even bother to whisper.

"Huh?" Yugi wondered aloud as his eyes fell upon Moka.

"Yugi, it's you!" Moka exclaimed as shehugged him, "I'm so glad we're in the same class!"

 _I don't get it! What's happening here_? Yugi wondered to himself, _Is this some sort of dream? I mean, I doubt it but it has to be, right? A school full of monsters just doesn't make sense!_

Moka stood at the vending machine alongside him as their drinks fell down. They both reached down, but pulled their hands back as Yugi apologized.

"Sorry, Moka."

"Oh, you're so silly!" Moka said with a giggle as she pushed the King of Games in the chest hard enough to send him flying into a pillar.

" _She's strong._ " Yami noted as he materialized and then vanished.

 _Oh,_ now _you show up?_ Yugi asked, snarky.

"This is fun, huh?" Moka asked her short friend.

"Yeah, it is." Yugi answered back, now smiling. He sipped his cherry soda before glancing back at his friend.

 _I still can't believe that Moka is a vampire. I mean, it's just so crazy!_ Yugi mentally noted.

"As crazy as you or I?" Yami's voice emitted from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Hey, there, Sexy. You said your name was Moka Akashiya, right?" A guy asked as he stepped out from behind a nearby pillar.

Saizo Komiya.

Yugi nearly spit out his drink as Saizo picked him up by his uniform tie.

"No! Let him go!" Moka cried out.

"So, tell me- what's a smokin' hot chick like you doin' with a numb-nuts like this guy? I mean, _come on_!" Saizo asked Moka casually.

The Millennium Puzzle glinted light off onto Saizo's eye dangerously.

"And what's this?" He said as his eyes narrowed.

Yugi then found himself on the floor with a now-crushed vending machine behind him as Saizo threw him.

" _Yugi_!" Moka yelled.

"Hey… forget about that punk-ass and stay with me, babe." Saizo told Moka.

"No way! I prefer to hang out with the nice people, thank you!" She told him as She ran to Yugi's side just as he was getting back up.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Moka." Yugi answered with a slight snarl and deeper tone of voice as he stared down Saizo, who was walking away.

The only thing? It wasn't Yugi who said that- it was Yami.

"Wow; that was pretty scary. Are you sure you're okay after that?" Moka asked her friend again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that that creep was really strong, though." Yugi answered, now in control of his body.

 _So that's what Monster Power was, huh?_ Yugi pondered.

" _Not only that, but I feel much stronger than usual as well, Yugi._ " Yami noted as he appeared next to his smaller self.

 _Interesting_ , Yugi mentally answered.

"Oh, Yugi, you're so funny! Back there, you acted almost like you'd never seen a monster before!" Moka said, patting his head.

"So, what kind of monster are you, anyway?" Moka asked her short friend.

"Oh, wait, we're not supposed to reveal that to each other, are we? Sorry! Never mind; you don't have to tell me. " She rectified her earlier mistake.

"But I already know that you're a vampire, Moka." Yugi told her as rested his elbow on the railing and put his the side of his head on his hand.

"But, when I told you, I had no idea that was a rule here!" She said.

"You know, Moka, you don't look like a scary vampire much at all. In fact, you look quite the opposite." Yugi told her.

"Well, not right now, but… look." Moka pointed to her rosary.

"Oh. Your rosary." The King of Games said.

Moka nodded. "If I were to take my rosary off, I'd turn into my true form- a powerful and terrible vampire. So..." Moka trailed off as the wind blew her hair a bit.

" _A real vampire. Amazing._ " Yami pondered aloud, making Yugi jump slightly. Truth be told, Yugi had forgotten he was still there.

"That's why I wear it; as a charm to seal my powers away. I can't even take it off myself." Moka admitted.

"That's fine. In a way, it actually works a lot like my Millennium Puzzle. You see, if I were to "transform", a terrible power would come out." Yugi lied. _Just a little bit, anyways._

"But, even if you get scary at times, I'm positive that you're still the same Moka." Yugi assured her.

"Oh, I knew you'd understand! You're my first friend here!" Moka admitted, her cheeks redder than ever before, "And also… I feel that I should tell you that you're my first in another way, too, Yugi."

"W-what way, Moka?" Yugi asked, afraid of the answer. He heard Yami snicker behind him.

"Till now, all I'd ever had was tomato juice and transfusion bags. I'd never sucked anyone's blood before yours today. Oh, it tasted so sweet… so rich… that feeling… I'll never forget it." Moka hugged Yugi and ran a hand through spiky hair hair.

Yami watched them and eyed Moka… then was startled to see her eyes flash red, her hair flash silver.

Yami forcefully took control and broke the hug, pushing Moka back gently.

"I-I'm sorry, Moka, but I forgot something! I must go!" He lied, running away and down the steps of the staircase.

" _What happened back there, Yami? Why'd you suddenly take control without warning_?" Yugi asked his other half as they sped through the halls.

 _Sh-she was going to bite you again, Yugi, and I did not wish for you to be in pain,_ The Nameless Pharaoh mentally answered his counterpart.

"But that's no reason for you to run away like that!" Yugi chastised his older part.

Yami stopped to take a breath and looked around him. He was back at the bus stop.

Then, he felt Yugi take control.

"Why did you bring me back here?!" Yugi yelled at the Puzzle.

There was no reply.

"So, where do you think you're going? Stick around, _babe_." Saizo said as he stepped out from behind a tree, preventing Moka from running any further.

"Sorry, but I'm bust right now." She told him with a confident smile.

Saizo just chuckled darkly… before transforming. "How about getting busy with my true form? _I'm an orc_!"

Saizo's tongue reached out and licked her.

Yugi heard her scream. He turned on his heel and started running.

He just prayed that he'd make it in time.

"Moka!"

"Come on, babe? What's the deal? I showed you my true form- why don't you show me yours? Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy!" Saizo said, his voice much deeper due to his transformation.

"First of all, it's against school rules." Moka told him. She was covered in saliva. It was gross.

"We're not on school rules, so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" Saizo yelled, his tongue wrapped around her leg, throwing her into a tree.

He laughed darkly.

"Saizo! Stop that right now!" Yugi yelled from behind him.

"Y-Yugi…" Moka whimpered.

"What was that?" Saizo asked him.

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly as Yugi uttered his famous word.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yami looked up at Saizo as he pulled three cards out of his deck holder, his jacket on his shoulders like a cape.

"Saizo. I challenge you… to a game." Yami smirked as he held out the three cards.

"Choose one." Yami commanded.

"Hmph. Fine." Saizo said as he pointed to the middle card.

Yami looked at it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad… for you."

"What?!" Saizo exclaimed.

Yami flipped the card over, revealing the image.

"Come forth, Des Feral Imp!" He yelled as the card flashed white, blinding everyone once again. Once it was stopped, the monster stood there, awaiting command. Saizo leered at it; with the Imp being eye level, it glared back.

"Keep him busy!" Yami ordered as he ran over to Moka.

"Yugi.. watch out!" Moka said as Saizo backhanded them, forcing them down to the bus stop location. Apparently, Des Feral Imp simply wasn't enough.

"Yugi! Please forgive me!" Moka cried- literally.

Yami got up just as Saizo came down the hillside.

"I'm fine, Moka. But, it seems that my Monster form isn't enough. I need you to transform, too!" Yami told her as he locked eyes with Saizo.

"I can't! You know that I'm not able to get my rosary off!" Moka reminded him.

"Then I'll take it off for you!" Yami said as he looked at her as he held it.

"One more thing, Moka. I'm not Yugi. And I'm a human!" Yami exclaimed as he ripped off her rosary.

"M-my rosary… it came off…" Moka whispered.

She transformed. Both Yami and Saizo stared at her.

"Hey… what the hell is this? She looks... different… and scary! That's not the same Moka!" Saizo observed.

"It worked, hmm? Good." Yami said before he threw his head back and laughed.

"Now, let's keep you still, Saizo." Yami said as he pulled another card from his deck and announced it,

"Swords of Concealing Light!"

"Hey! I can't move!" Saizo shouted.

"So… that's the true form of a vampire." Yami told himself as the bats that were Moka flew off spontaneously.

"Th-the tales! They're true! The red eyes- the silver hair- the overwhelming energy- she's an S-class Super Monster! A real vampire!" Saizo yelled as he struggled against the three black, hovering swords that held him in place.

"So, then. I suppose the one who woke me up was you, huh?" The Inner Moka asked the two of them.

"What the hell… why can't I move?! No… this is not right!" Saizo said.

Moka yawned adorably.

"It's time for you to know your place." She told Saizo, turning serious.

Moka kicked him, sending Saizo flyin along the dirt, into the cliff side.

"Yes, ma'am; I will remember that." Saizo said weakly.

"Moka." Yami called her name.

"What is it that you want?" She asked him.

"I simply wanted to congratulate you. You're much stronger than I predicted. We might as well be on the same level, you and I." Yami told her, his arms folded, his smirk full blast.

"Please I'm much better than you." Moka told him as she walked closer reaching for her rosary.

"Want to bet?" Yami asked as he held it out of her reach, then set it in her hand.

She gave a small "hmph", before Yami switched to Yugi and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake, Yugi!" Moka exclaimed.

"Moka…. I thought you'd be gone by now, after my… other self… revealed my secrets to you." Yugi stated as he locked eyes with her.

"Oh, Yugi, that doesn't matter to me! I mean, sure the other humans were mean, but you're not!" Moka comforted him.

"Wait! Yugi, you're bleeding! Let me help you!" Moka said as Yugi raised his hand to wipe it off, but Moka stopped him and shook her, instead taking out her handkerchief and wiped it for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I just can't resisit the smell!" Moka whispered as she bit Yugi on the neck.

He yelled as Yami held his sides and laughed wholeheartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi's digital clock beeped quite loudly.

"Ahh!" He growled as he pushed the button.

" _I did tell you to go to bed early, did I not?_ " Yami asked as he watched his smaller self get his school uniform on.

"Yes…" Yugi muttered, rubbing his eye.

"Dude, you _do_ realize that you're out of your human form, right?" A guy told his friend, whose head resembled a boar.

"Aw, damnit! I musta transformed while I was sleeping! Looks like you did, too, bud." The secndguy added.

Yugi stopped listening as he poured water in a bowl to use to get ready.

" _Going to fix your hair today, Yugi?_ " The Nameless Pharaoh asked as materialized, now sitting on the edge of the sink.

"You know I never do..." Yugi muttered as he applied his toothpaste to his toothbrush.

(-)

"Morning! It's so nice to see you, Yugi!" Moka exclaimed as she attached herself to the small Duelist's arm.

"Morning, Moka!" Yugi replied, keeping his balance as to not have them both fall over.

"Apparently, Yugi has enough Monster Power to beat the living crap out of that jerk, Saizo Komiya!" A guy told his friends from behind the duo as he and his two other friends glared at the King of Games.

 _How did the story go to "I beat him up"?_ Yugi wondered as he craned his neck back to look back at the three guys.

"What's with you this morning? Let's go!" Moka told Yugi as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him along.

"Oh, okay!" Was the startled teen's response.

"So… Yugi. I imagine that you're feeling kinda lonely, being surrounded by monsters, so, if you ever need anything, just ask. I'll help however I can!" Moka offered to her small friend as she released his hand after running a good bit.

"Thanks, Moka!" Yugi smiled sweetly.

"It's too much…. See, I overslept and didn't have time for breakfast…" The pink-haired teen admitted as she fell forward, only to be caught by Yugi.

"I've got you, Moka!" He told her.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she said before down on his neck.

Yami's voice joked with Yugi. " _Does it hurt? Do you want Moka to kiss it for you, with her strawberry lipstick?_ "

"Ack- hey- you can't treat me like I'm your breakfast!" Yugi's voice went up a few notches, making him sound like he was pre-puberty… again.

 _And how does Pharaoh know what lipstick she has on, if at all?_ Yugi mused to himself.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Moka muttered, blushing, as she saw her short friend run off.

(-)

"Truth be told, Yami, it doesn't leave a scar, and the pain just comes and goes." Yugi kept voice low, in fear of other students possibly lurking nearby.

"Ah!" A feminine voice cried out.

"Please… help me…" The (now-identified) girl implored.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Yugi asked the blue-haired girl as he got closer to her.

"It just hit me… I'm so dizzy..." She said as she looked up at him with crimson cheeks.

"I'm really sorry, but would you mind giving me a hand, please?" The large- breasted young lady asked.

"O-of course!" The Duelist said as he helped her back to her feet, to which the girl immediately leaned her head against his chest.

"Will you be alright?" Yugi asked her.

The young lady rubbed her breasts up against his chest before noticing Yugi's blush.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no," Yugi answered nervously, "nothing at all! But we better get you to the nurse's office…!"

"Aw, thanks so much!" The blue-haired teen answered as she smiled mischievously, something that flew over Yugi's head… but not Yami's as he kept his piercing gaze on her.

(-)

"I'm sorry to put you out like this, Yugi." The girl apologized to him as they walked under an overhanging hallway.

"I-it's fi- wait. How do you know my name?" The small Duelist questioned her.

At first, the blue-haired lady gave a confused, dazed look, then giggled and pushed her hand through the air, as if to know an invisible fly away, and responded.

"Oh, don't be silly, Yugi! After all, we _are_ in the same class!"

"Oh, we are?" The King of Games pondered aloud.

"Of course we are! Ya see?" Shw suddenly looked away, with a dreamy look on her face.

" _See_? What am I supposed to be _seeing_?" Yugi asked innocently as his acquaintance looked at him.

The girl simply laughed.

" _I sense that something is ill here, Yugi. Be on your guard_." The Pharaoh's voice drifted to Yugi's ears from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Oh…!" The blue- haired teen suddenly blushed and fell forward again, only to be caught by Yugi.

"You okay?!" Asked the sixteen-year-old male, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm so sorry; it's just because of this weird condition I have with my body- every now and then, my breasts sort of cramp up…" The young lady admitted.

"Y-Your br-breasts?!" Yugi asked, startled.

"Yeah, see?" She rubbed her breasts against his chest again, "It just feels like they're being _squeezed_ or something! It feels like they're gonna _pop_ open!"

"They get so _swollen_ , and the get so _tight_ , don't ya _feel_ how full they are? They… feel like… they're gonna… burst!" She panted slightly.

"Yugi?" The femme stopped her assault.

"Yes?" The now crimson-cheeked boy asked timidly.

"Look into my eyes." The blue-haired young lady commanded.

"Listen," She told him, "my name is Kurumu, and I want you to be my friend."

Her eyes started pulsing slightly as her charm slowly took of her victim.

When this was done, Kurumu hugged her prize.

 _I… This feels… this is a good thing. I have her…_ Yugi thought to himself, _and her ridiculously large breasts._

"Me? Your friend? I'd love to be your friend, sure!" Yugi exclaimed as he hugged Kurumu.

"Ah, Yugi, you're such a _naughty_ little boy!" Kurumu told her prize as she giggled.

" _Yugi? Are you okay? Yugi!_ Yugi!" Yami yelled as he appeared next to his smaller friend.

But Yugi didn't respond.

"Y-Yugi? What's going on? Who _is_ that?" Moka asked her friend.

" _Moka! Thank goodness you're here! Please, you have to help Yugi! Something's wrong with-_ " Yami shut up and put his head in his hands as he remembered nobody else could hear him.

"Who am _I_? _I'm_ in class! We're friends now! Right, _Stud Muffin_?" Kurumu turned back to a still-mind-controlled Yugi as he held her in his arms.

"Right. We're in the same class. _Babe_." Yugi's voice was monotone and deprived of emotion.

"Well, we should get to class, Yugi. It's about to start." Kurumu told Yugi as she used her magic charm again.

Kurumu giggled, took hold of Yugi's arm, and ran off with him.

"Wait up, Yugi!" Moka called after them.

"No. I don't wanna wait for you. I'm tired of being used as a substitute as your breakfast." Yugi answered over his shoulder.

Moka recoiled in shock, her cheeks turning red due to embarrassment.

"Yugi! You need to stop, or I will be taking control!" Yami threatened his other self… but nothing happened. No response, no look, no nothing.

And so, Yami took control.

At first, it felt normal. That was, until he stopped walking and turned his head over his shoulder to look back at Moka. It felt like Yami was in three times gravity; every muscle was forcing itself to turn back and look at Kurumu once more.

"M-Moka… Need y-your h-hel…" The Nameless Pharaoh was stopped by the charm working, effectively putting Yugi back in the lead.

"That's just awful, to think she used you for breakfast! Let's go before she has you for _lunch,_ too." Kurumu said, casting a look back at Moka before once again leaning her back on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's a good idea…" Yugi replied as he and Kurumu walked off, leaving behind a shocked Moka.

"But… Yugi…" Moka muttered to herself, tears in her eyes.

(-)

"Dean Koontz and Stephen King are just two recent examples, but there are scores of other authors who've featured cats in their work. Louis Carol is another example of an author who…" Miss Nekonome's speech about authors using cats in their novels was drowned out, as Yugi's attention turned to the seat in front of him, where Yami sat, staring at his smaller friend.

 _I did that?_ Yugi asked his older half telepathically.

" _Yes. You are to apologize to Moka directly after class ends, Yugi_ ," Yami ordered, " _and while I understand that… something… came over you, it still was said, nonetheless_."

 _Alright_ , Yugi agreed.

"This is a superb way of relating feline qualities to humans." Miss Nekonome stated as the bell rang out, causing her tail to stand on end.

"Oh, look at that! I guess we're out of time…" She finished, "Well, then, that'll be all for today, class!"

Yugi stood up before turning to Moka's seat and beginning. "Hey, Moka…"

The prodigy was cut off by his realization that Moka had left her seat.

(-)

Yugi spotted the crowd of guys and pushed through, realizing who it must have been to draw such a crowd.

"That's stupid; Yugi has nothing to do with this!" Moka's voice said at the center.

 _Oh, no_ , Yugi thought as he finally got to the small circle made by the other guys.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, Moka!" The small Duelist told his pink-haired girl.

"What, Yugi?" The vampire asked harshly.

 _Okay, so I deserved that_ , he thought to himself.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier." The King of Games began, but was cut off by Kurumu running to him.

"Oh, hey, Yugi!" Kurumu exclaimed as she threw herself into the small teen's arms.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu, but I don't have time for this! I need to talk to Moka right now." Yugi told her.

" _Love Charm_!" Kurumu whispered, looking into her prey's eyes.

Just as the spell hit him, Yami took control, causing the Millennium Puzzle to glint dangerously.

"Try again." He whispered so low that even he had to strain to hear it.

" _Love. Charm_." Kurumu said through gritted teeth, then immediately put on her smile again.

"O-oh..." Yugi whimpered as he was put under the charm again.

"But… but, now that I think about it, I don't have to…" Yugi thought aloud.

"Yugi, get away from her _now_!" Moka told her spiky-haired friend.

"Huh? Why would I do that?"Yugi asked in his now-monotone voice.

"You have to believe me! She's dangerous!" Moka insisted.

"I think she's sweet." Yugi said.

"Hey, there's something I just noticed; Yugi… smells really good- doesn't he, Moka?" Kurumu told her rival, pausing shortly between " Yugi" and "smells".

"Yup. Almost like a _human_ does." She continued.

"His blood must taste really good. That's the only reason why you hang around him, isn't it? So you could use him as a substitute for breakfast?"

"That's not true! And I don't use him, either!" Moka denied.

"Yes, you do. The only reason you want to be my friend because you wanna suck my blood." Yugi insisted.

Moka, for the second time today, recoiled in shock, mouth hanging open.

"I see! All I am is a substitute for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Moka!" Yugi repeated, now smiling wide, looking happier than ever before.

"That's not true, Yugi!" Moka cried before tears started streaming down her face, forcing herself to run away.

Kurumu giggled.

Then laughed.

"Yeah, run away, ya loser!" She called after a-now crying (and retreating) Moka.

(-)

Both Kurumu and Yugi were in the nurse's office.

The small Duelist had his head in his hands, while the succubus kneeled in the middle of the bed.

Kurumu was still laughing with joy, her purple forked tail now sticking out from underneath her skirt.

 _I don't get it! Why did I say those mean things to her?_ Yugi mentally pondered.

" _Even so, you must still apologize_." Yami's voice drifted from the Puzzle.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked the sixteen-year-old as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to apologize to Moka." Yugi said firmly.

"No! Wait!" Kurumu exclaimed as she put her "friend's" face in her cleavage.

"WhauKururmuwahab!" Was all that Yugi could manage with his voice being so muffled.

"Aw, you're feeling down in the dumps, aren't you? Well, don't worry. Your bosom buddy will make it all better." She "assured" The _King-Of-Freakin'-Games._

(-)

The Millennium Puzzle was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed that both Kurumu and Yugi were on.

Yami was deep in its confines, in his second Soul Room; the first was highly confusing, full of stairs and doors that were in every which way- up, down, right, left, etc. The second Room was whatever The Nameless Pharaoh wanted it to be. Some days it was a classy, modern room. Other days, it resembled a café that he went to with Tea. And, every so often, he set it up to have an Egyptian theme.

But back to the subject on hand.

"I can't reach Yugi… but perhaps I may be able to contact Moka!" He exclaimed, then concentrated on finding her, closing his eyes.

(-)

When Yami opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark red room. With the other Moka inches from his nose.

"Gah!" Yami yelled as he quickly backed up.

"What are you doing, here Yugi?" Moka questioned him.

"Yugi is in grave danger; Kurumu is going to kiss him-" The Pharaoh began.

"So?" Moka interrupted him.

"So, she is a succubus. If a succubus kisses a man, then he will become her slave, all the while she drains of his life force until he dies. I will not let that happen to Yugi."

"And you want me tell Moka where it is… so she can help Yugi." The silver-haired lady said slowly before nodding.

"Yes! Now… grab my hand." Yami smirked as she slipped her hand into his, feeling the rush of energy surge through them both.

(-)

"Kururmu! U-um…" Yugi whispered as said female climbed on top of him, directly after she had taken off the Puzzle and set it down on the nightstand.

"Don't move, okay?" She told him as blushes settled on both of their cheeks.

"My heart…" Yugi admitted.

"Yeah, mine is beating incredibly fast right now." The succubus admitted.

"You'll be my first, too, y'know…" Kurumu told him, "The first boy I've used this magic on."

Yugi looked at the Puzzle in an attempt to escape her gaze.

It didn't work.

"Please, Yugi. Don't run away." She said as she put a hand to his face, forcing them to lock gazes.

She leaned in slowly…

But Yugi stopped her as he threw his arms around her back and arms, forcing an awkward hug.

"Please! I told you this was my first time! You can't be so rough!" Kururmu cried.

"Be more gentle with me, alright?" The succubus asked kindly as she returned the hug.

"Let's stop. I can't go through with this." The small teen told her.

She tried to break free, but Yugi kept her firmly in place with little effort.

"I said some terrible things to Moka, and I can't leave things the way they are." The King of Duelists stated as his forced lover stopped trying to escape.

"You like her more than me! Don't you?! Even though I've thrown myself at you! Truth is, I've even done stuff to you that embarrasses me! _Jerk_!" Kururmu told him.

Whether it was truth or not, Yugi had no idea.

Then she got out of his death hug.

"Now, I'm really mad!" The succubus yelled… then sprouted wings out of her back. Oh, and a tail, too.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahaaaah!" Yugi screamed.

"I'm gonna take everything that Moka likes… and smash it all to pieces!" Kurumu yelled as she flew in the air and dived straight for our short hero.

"Don't do it!" Moka yelled as the door flew open.

"Moka, run! I've got this!" Yugi assured her as he rolled off the bed and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle.

"Get away… _now_!" Moka exclaimed as she rushed forward and shoved Kurumu away so hard… that she flew out of the _freaking building_.

Yugi quickly put on the Puzzle.

"Go! Before she recovers from that!" Moka ordered her short friend.

"Moka… why'd you save me?" Yugi asked, dumbfounded.

"That girl is a succubus- a strong one. She can bewitch men just by looking at them!" Moka explained.

"So that's why…" Yugi was cut off as Yami, out of patience, made his move.

A blinding light flooded the room as he uttered his famous line.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with Yugi, Moka, but I had to make my move."

"Curse of Dragon!" Yami exclaimed as he pulled out the card, grabbed Moka's hand, forcing her to run and jump out of the window just as the monster appeared.

"Go forth and ground that succubus!" He commanded as he unclipped Moka's rosary.

"About time." Inner Moka commented.

"You have a wide open shot." Was the response.

Unfortunately for both of them, Kurumu dove for the duo with a kick… that sent them hurtling towards the ground.

Yami managed to right himself and catch Moka bridal style right before they landed, which naturally meant that he landed on a knee and a foot.

"Do you always land on your feet or something?"

The Pharaoh smirked, then went back to being stern as he put Moka down.

Kurumu laughed maniacally as she dove for the kill.

"Move it, Kid!" Moka grunted as she tackled her fellow "Monster", narrowly avoiding Kurumu's claws.

All the trees groaned before falling down, living evidence of just what the succubus' attacks could do.

"U-unbelievable…" Yami muttered to himself as he stared at the now-sliced trees in awe.

"We need to move!" Moka told him.

He nodded.

"Well, well, Moka! I guess that stuff about you being a scary vamp was just talk; if you were a vampire, you could've fought me off. But, since you're not, you and that small brat, Yugi, are going to die!" Kururmu cackled, diving in once more.

"Are you so sure, Kurumu?" Yami asked, stopping the dive, and forcing Kurumu to hover to listen.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" She spat out.

"When the rosary over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire… awakens." Yami told his former forced lover.

Moka smirked as she finally met Kurumu's eyes.

"It's true."

"So you're really… an S-Class Super Monster?" The succubus asked.

"Why don't you come down here and find out? What's wrong, you afraid you'll lose, _Little Miss Succubus_?" Moka's other half taunted.

"Ugh… You must be joking! I'm not gonna lose…! No! I can't! I'm on a very important mission! The fate of my race is at stake!" The blue-haired girl stated.

" _A very important mission_?" Yugi asked from beside his older half.

"That's right! The reason we succubi seduce men is so we can meet our Destined One! My kind are few in number, so in order for our race to survive, we must carefully choose our Destined One from a large pool of men that we bewitch with our Love Charm! I'd almost done, it, too, but _you_ got in the _way_ of _that, Moka_!" Kurumu dove in again, only for said vampire to dodge her attack with ease.

"That's why I _can't let you live_!" Kurumu slashed again, only to be dodged once more, and fall to the ground.

"So _that's_ it? _That's_ why you picked a fight with me?" Yami stared at Moka as she smirked, " _Big mistake_."

"Arragh!" Kururmu let out a strangled cry as she rushed the silver-haired vampire.

"Ah! You're fast!" The succubus commented.

"And you're slow!" Moka caught her foe's tail, "Now, you'll experience the power of an S-Class monster first-hand!"

Moka threw her opponent up in the air, then delivered a hard kick to the face, sending Kurumu flying against a tree trunk.

"I'm sorry! I'll stop, I promise!" Kurumu whimpered.

"I've got no guarantee of that. So, to be safe, I'm going to tear them off. Your wings and your tail, that is."

"No, please! Don't do that… I'm begging you…" Kurumu started to shake.

"What are you doing?" Moka questioned as Yugi, now in control, stood in front of Kurumu.

"Step aside." The vampire demanded.

"Not only did this succubus bewitch you- she tried to kill you as well." Moka explained, her smirk and- some might daresay- happiness now all but gone.

"You're going too far, Moka. A-And you heard her; she did what she did out of good intentions." Yugi stated as he clutched Moka's rosary in his hand.

"And what makes you so sure?" The S-Class questioned.

"She said it herself! All Kurumu is is just a bit misguided, like Ph- like I once was. But… we just need to give her a chance, have her become friends like you and me! Please." The King Of duelists pleaded as he offered the silver-haired young woman a gentle smile.

Kurumu, upon hearing this, burst into tears.

Even Moka lost her cold demeanor, swapping it for a slightly confused one.

"Friends, you and I? I only came into play so your blood wouldn't get swiped from me. That's it. I'm not like the other Moka you know." She said before hooking her rosary on once more.

"I doubt that's the only reason you helped…" Yugi murmured to himself as he caught the pink-haired Moka.

(-)

"Your rosary spoke to you? Like my Puzzle?" Yugi questioned as he walked down the beaten path to school.

"It's weird, huh? Maybe the seal's getting weaker or something." Moka thought aloud.

"No, I doubt that. But I think I may know how it happened." Yugi stated as he put his chin in his hand, looking down suspiciously at his Millennium Puzzle hanging off the chain around his neck.

"You may not think it, but… you're both my friends! I couldn't bear to see you without your other half- it'd just be… incomplete." Yugi changed the subject.

"Y'know what? If you ever need any blood, I'm okay with you draining me." The small duelist said, unknowingly lifting a weight off his pink-haired friend's shoulders.

"Oh, Yugi…!" Moka spoke softly.

"Oh, before you say anything else, I'd like to apologize for yesterday. What I said was-" Yugi was abruptly cut off as he and Moka nearly jumped out of their skins when Kurumu piped up.

"Morning, King of Games!"

"I baked some cute little cookies for us!" The succubus said, "How 'bout you and I eat them _together_?"

" _Don't! Then I'll have to watch and listen… to everything…_ " Yami pleaded as he materialized.

"W-Why are you asking m-me again?" The small teen asked as he ignored his counterpart's pleads.

"Oh, come on! I already told you that I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life, didn't I?" Kurumu asked.

Both of the other teens answered "yes".

"Well, I've decided that it's you!" She finished with a genuine smile.

"Whaaaa?!" Yugi and Moka recoiled in shock.

"Hey, it's all your fault, since you risked your life to protect me the way that you did! Now, I'm totally in love with you!" The blue-haired teen admitted.

"W-Well…" Yugi said as Kurumu rubbed her breasts against his chest.

 _Yami take over,_ please _!_ Yugi begged in his mind.

" _Fine._ " His older half stated as the Millennium's glint of light went unnoticed by both girls.

"Ugh!" Moka groaned as she took hold of Yami's arm.

Kurumu mimicked her rival's action, taking a vice grip on the other bicep.

They treated him as the rope in a game of tug-of-war.

"Stop it! Yugi is mine and mine alone!" Moka sank her fangs into Yami's neck without warning.

"Ah, Yugi… Are you…alright?" Moka asked as she withdrew to find Yami not moving, much less flinching.

"I'm fine, Moka."

"But you aren't hurting like before."

"Well, his high pain tolerance is what makes him so desirable!" Kurumu bragged as she felt his bicep.

"Say, Yugi, do you work out?"

(-)

 **Hi there! Glad you could wake me up again at Nine-oh-frickin'-clock.**

 **That was sarcasm, by the way.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who are new here, Goals are what earn you the next chapter in the series.**

 **So the Goals for this time are…**

 **Review- 1**

 **Yep. Just one review!**

…

 **Oh, Blue is calling me over. Anyways, Peace out!**

 **-Red (Definitely not the Phone Guy!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi ran up to the crowd of people around the exam scores. He skimmed across the names until he found his.

"N-No way…" The small teen whispered in awe.

He'd come in at 20th place.

"Check it out, guys! I came in 201st!" A guy yelled at his friends, as if it was something to be proud of.

"I got 222nd! Alright!"

"All deuces!"

"Aw, man, alright!"

"Well, it's nice to know I didn't end up past the 125th mark…" Yugi told himself.

"Now, where's-" He found Moka's name, just seven spots higher, at Thirteen.

"Yugi!" Said femme ran up to him.

"Wow, Moka! You sure did great!" The Duelist congratulated her.

"Aw, it was just a fluke! Hey, maybe, next time, if you want, we could… um…" Moka trailed off with a blush settling on her cheeks.

"We could what?" Moka took her two pointer fingers and tapped them together.

"We could study together, if you'd like to."

"Yeah, cool!" The sixteen-year-old smiled.

 _But why is she blushing? Is she sick or something?_ Yugi pondered in his head.

"Hey, stop it!" Moka suddenly appeared in front of a girl in a… witch costume?

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The guy's claw was inched from Moka's eyes.

"Back. Off. You shouldn't go around hitting girls." The pink-haired girl told the older boy defiantly.

"Moka...!" Yugi walked up beside her.

The guy's hand returned to normal, and his pals stood up beside him.

"Whatdaya say we leave it at this for the time being?" He asked his friends.

"C'mon, guys- let's go."

"Disgusting witch- I swear to you that just being in the same class as one of filthy kind is enough to make me wanna puke all over the place." The trio retreated back towards the main building.

Moka let out a sigh.

(-)

"Thank you so much, back there, Moka! You really saved my neck back there! I should introduce myself. I'm Yukari Sendo!" The witch stated proudly as she sat down with a tray of food.

"Yeah, I've heard of you- you're in the same grade, but four years younger, right?" Moka asked.

"Four years, huh?" Yugi murmured to himself.

" _Five in your case, Yugi_." Yami reminded him as appeared, now sitting next to Yukari with a bowl of rice and a fork.

 _What the…_ Yugi shook his head; Yami was constantly breaking the laws of physics.

"So, wait, did you skip a few grades or something?" The spiky-haired boy inquired.

"Wow! I guess that means you're, like, super smart, aren't you?" Yukari blushed.

"And your outfit rocks!" Moka added.

"Well- that's very nice of you to say, but I'm the impressive one! You're by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Moka! And you're kind-hearted… and smart… and cool…" Yukari tilted her head forward ever so slightly, forcing a shadow to crawl over her eyes and cheeks.

"Ya see- I, uh- You should know- I love you more _than life itself_!" Yukari launched herself forward, tackling Moka to the ground.

Yugi gave a nervous chuckle before turning his head to look at the two… only to find the witch groping the vampire's breasts.

Yami's intangible hand tapped Yugi's nose, which was practically boozing out blood.

The Duelist's hand shot up to cover his nostils.

"Every time I pass you in the hallway, I fall more and more in love with you! And since you saved me from those jerks, I've decided that you're the One!"

"Huh?! What are you saying? What do you mean, ' _The One_ '?" Moka fired off questions faster than Yami does with cards in a duel.

"Well, duh! _I want you to be my girlfriend_!" Yukari exclaimed.

" _Her what_?!" Yami exclaimed as his see-through hand shot up to mimic Yugi's action.

"Uh- I think- More- Um- I can be a girl and a friend?" Moka glanced at Yugi, a slight, embarrassed blush present on her cheeks.

"Yay! Oh, I'm so excited about this!" Yuakri snuggled closer into Moka's chest.

 _N-no kidding! I can tell…_ Yugi thought as his nose finally stopped bleeding.

(-)

"Y-You're still at it…" Yugi noted as walked up to Moka and Yukari, of whom the latter was still squeezing the former's- as one student put it earlier- "funbags".

"I knew you'd show up at some point." Yukari told the King of Games, " You're Yugi Muto. Your grades aren't high enough to be near Moka, and you're so narcissistic that you call yourself the 'King of Games'. Not to mention that you're slightly above average in gym, though anyone could be with a little cheating. No useful skills at all. I can't imagine a more half-baked guy."

"Now, you listen, and you listen real good! I'm not gonna Moka get sullied by the likes of a small creep like you." But the witch didn't stop there.

"So, I'm declaring war on you!"

"Magic wand, brooms and buckets… magic wand, brooms and buckets… magic wand, abracadabra!" Yukari dramatically chanted, then pointed her wand at the tiny Duelist.

A nearby utility locker squirmed about, then exploded as brooms and water buckets assaulted Yugi.

"Yugi!" Moka cried out.

"Enough!" Yami exclaimed, now in control. He stood up and pointed his hand at the supplies, which fell to the ground, now useless.

"Hey! You broke my magic spell!" Yukari pouted.

"Magic?" Moka asked her shorter female friend, who was being intensely glared at by The Nameless Pharaoh.

"Yep! You see, I'm a witch, and it's sorta my thing!" She explained cheerfully.

"And if any dirty boy tries to get close to my Moka, well then, they'll have to answer to me and my magic wand here!"

Yami gave a slight growl, then a "hmph", and crossed his arms.

(-)

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked as she brushed the cotton ball against Pharaoh's cheek.

"Yes." Was his reply as he sat there, unflinching, as she blew on it gently.

"Yu- _I_ ," Yami caught himself, "Do not know what to do about this situation."

"It sounds like you've had a really rough experience, Yugi." Kurumu consoled her friend's other half.

Yami nodded. "I am unable to get close to Moka now, Kurumu. I tried, and this was the end result."

The succubus gasped, then seductively crawled towards Yami on all fours.

"I've heard some things about her, Yugi."

"Such as?" He got in a very similar position that Yugi was in just yesterday… that ended in almost losing a half of his body's soul.

"Supposedly, she's some sort of genius. But apparently, she's childish and bratty. And everybody in her class hates her guts."

"Really…" His eyes met hers.

"She's probably really full of herself." Kurumu continued to crawl towards The Other Yugi, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

"Probably because she's so smart. You know how those brainiacs are."

"Ah… you're probably right, Kurumu…" Yami kept his gaze on his friend's face, not daring to look any further south.

Suddenly, Yami's fist raised of its own accord… and struck him so hard on the jaw that any other person, even Yugi, would have been knocked straight out.

He collapsed on the bed, falling back.

"Oh, are you alright?" Kurumu asked.

"Kurumu, stay back! I have a feeling that dark magic is in play here!" Yami exclaimed, his eyes raking across the room.

"Oh, man… I didn't think I would ever escape her… " a voice said as the door to to the nurse's office slid open.

By this point, Yami was on top Kurumu, now blushing harder than anyone else in the room, as his hand were going haywire on Kurumu's breasts.

Kurumu giggled.

"Moka! Leave; I have no control over my limbs! I do not wish to hurt you!" Yami yelled as another bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?! You did it again! You used your Love Charm attack on him, didn't you?!" Moka turned away, hurt and blushing.

Kurumu got up, dragging along an ashamed Yami, who was still latched on to the succubus as if his life depended on it.

"Oh, come on! You know I wouldn't do that!" Kurumu yelled.

"Then what are you doing?" Moka asked.

Then Yami's hands let go of her breasts… in favor of pulling her panties down.

He stared at the black-and-blue panties before turning away and closing his eyes, his blush deepening even more, if that was even possible.

Kurumu quickly stepped away from him, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah, Yami," Moka said, clearly not caring if Kurumu knew who he truly was, as a vein on her forehead throbbed.

"I did not mean to do that! As I said before, dark magic is in play here!" The pharaoh tossed the panties over to Kurumu's feet as he stood up.

The, she laughed. "Yes! It works! I did it!" Yukari congratulated herself outside the window, now standing up, and in clear view of the other, especially Yami.

Who was now glaring as his nostrils flared.

"It's Yukari!" Moka stated, causing Yukari to duck down again.

(-)

They were all in Yukari's homeroom class.

"I just can't take this anymore, Moka! You guys have got to something here!" Yugi begged his friends, as he was now in control.

"Well she's not really bothering me that much." Kurumu said, a small blush on her cheeks.

Yukari stuck out her tongue from behind Moka's back at the King of Games.

"She's just a little kid; it's not that big of a deal!" Moka defended her smaller friend from her _other_ small friend.

Upon those words coming out of her mouth, the Millennium Puzzle shook slightly, going completely unnoticed by all in the room.

"But that's no excuse! She needs to get that she can't go around, messing with people like this!" Yugi argued.

"I suppose you're right but…" Yugi interrupted his pink-haired friend.

"Yukari, look. If you keep this up, then nobody will want to be around you. And before long, you'll end up with no friends." The Duelist sternly told the witch.

"Who cares? I'm a genius, alright? As far as I'm concerned, if people aren't at my level, then why should I waste my time being friends with them anyway?" Yukari stepped slightly out of Moka's shadow, "Plus… what's the big deal? I've been alone from the very beginning."

"Oh, Yukari, that's…" Yugi began.

However, Yukari flicked her wand up, causing a pot, kettle, and washtub to drop on the King of Duelists' head.

Yukari laughed, wiping away a tear. "Oh man, you _totally_ fell for that one!"

" _You little brat_!" Yami screamed as he took charge, getting up and running to door, before Moka grabbed his hand, preventing him from running further.

"Hey, calm down! You can't go around losing your temper with a little kid like that, okay?" Moka sternly told the raging Pharaoh.

Yami roughly pulled his hand from his pink-haired friend's grasp. "What about you, Moka? You should stop hanging around that brat!"

Yugi had enough of Pharaoh spontaneously taking control.

And so, they switched.

"Yeah, but, Yugi…" Moka spoke softly, placing a hand on his bicep.

(-)

"But _my_ point is, you're _way_ too lenient when it comes to Yukari." Yugi told Moka, placing heavy emphasis "my".

"But still, when you stop and think about how she must feel…" The vampire began.

"If that's the way you're gonna look at it, think about _my_ feelings, because I'm the one getting pummeled to death over here!" The small Duelist interjected.

"Don't _you_ get it? Look, you of all people know what it's like to be different! I know _you_ do, _Yugi_!" Moka was clearly talking to Yami, who was busy glaring out the window behind all of them, but also directed it at Yugi nonetheless.

"But… That's not…" Yugi sighed. How much longer could he be mad at Yukari?

"Don't you understand? I won't abandon her!" Moka exclaimed, running out of the room.

"She _did_ say she didn't care if she was well-liked. I mean, let's be honest; that is _so_ like a witch." Kurumu stated.

"What do you _mean_ , Kurumu?" Yugi was getting irritated with not knowing anything about the Monster World, or any of its inhabitants.

"You mean you don't know? Look, witches are halfway between Monsters and Humans, but they're not really either one. A long time ago, people used to say that witches were the link between Monsters and Human beings. Nowadays, they just think they're nothing but half-monsters." The blue-haired succubus explained.

"Halfway, huh?" Yugi pondered aloud, glancing at Yami, who now had his head turned slightly so he could listen.

"Witches aren't exactly accepted by the humans, either. Back in the day, things were pretty bad. They had witch trials and witch hunts. They've always been a hated people. She doesn't feel accepted by anyone. She's probably always felt like she was alone, from the very beginning." Kurumu finished.

"That's just like you and I, Yugi." Yami said from beside his other half. The smaller nodded.

"But you're never gonna be alone, `cause you've got me, right?" Kurumu went to hug Yugi, but he ran off, leaving her behind.

"Hey, wait up!"

(-)

"Yugi, while you, Moka and Kurumu were talking, I saw the boys from earlier take Yukari into the woods. Using my abilities, I was able to pinpoint her location just north of us." Yami explained, running beside said boy.

(-)

"Ah! What the hell do you think you're doing, you miserable little brat?!" The Lizard Man yelled, slashing out at Yukari… only to hit Yugi's back as he tackled his young friend out of the way.

" _Ready_?" Yami asked his small friend as he glared at the Lizard Men.

"Wait, I don't get it! Why are you here?" Yukari's brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry about before! I know what's it like to be all alone, too." Yugi consoled her.

"No! You liar! You don't know anything!" Yukari softly hit Yugi's shoulders.

"Ready, Pharaoh…" The Duelist whispered as he felt a new wave of pain sear through the scratches on his back.

Yami nodded, switching over as they said their famous words in sync.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Let me do what I can to help, Yukari." Yami asked as he got up.

"Alright, that's enough! This is getting ridiculous! For the last few minutes, it's been nothing but a bunch of sappy melodrama!" LM#1 said.

"It's time we pummel these wimps!"

"And for class president, you do the other girl!"

"No! Yukari, Yugi, look out!" Moka cried.

"Yugi, Yukari, are you two okay?" Kurumu asked as she lifted them away, and as Yami kept a firm grip around the witch's waist- if he didn't she'd go splat.

"Kurumu!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Ugh, you guys are heavy!" The succubus commented.

Yami let go of Yukari and drew three cards.

"Give me a break! Another do-gooder?" One of the Lizard Men shouted.

"It's time you've learned your lesson, you filthy reptiles. Now, I want each of you to pick a card. Go on, pick one." Yami taunted.

The LM on the left pointed to the card on the left, the right chose the right card, and the middle one chose the last card.

"Fine then. Come out, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Time Wizard!" Yami ordered as the cards shone, then flew back into his holder as the said Monsters appeared.

"Keep them busy."

All three wizards charged forth, causing the three girls to say "Ooh, Ahh," and "Wow" (that last one was Moka).

"Now, to call upon an even greater power!" The Pharaoh dramatically unhooked Moka's rosary.

"You filthy trash!" Inner Moka insulted the Lizard Men, who were being held in place by the trio of wizards and witches.

"Look! Her hair!" One of them shouted.

"Don't you know that getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!" The leader yelled, finally getting out Dark Magician's steel grip.

"That skirt is way too short, too! That's a clear violation!" The second said as Time Wizard was repelled back with a smack, shattering him.

Moka ran up to the second LM, kicking him to the left, then sent the third one flying into the trees with a devastating kick.

"She knocked them out that easily? I can't see her- what the hell just happened?!" The last one yelled.

"You're not worth my time; only pathetic losers can wield such power is by ganging up on weak!" Moka stated, appearing behind him.

"Having such strength… is against the school's rules!" He yelled.

Yami nearly cracked up. Nearly.

"Know your place!"

Moka, like Yami, had enough of this, and kicking the last goon in the teeth, knocking several out in the process, and sent him flying down to the bottom of a lake.

"I knew we could count on her." Yami muttered to himself, a smirk on his face.

"But why?" Yukari asked.

"What do you mean, Yukari?" Yami questioned.

"I've been so bad, and I did mean things to everybody- I don't get it; why'd you guys come and save me?"

"We came in your time of need to show that you are not alone, Yukari." The Nameless Pharaoh said, then walked silently towards Moka, who seemed to be deep in thought, as she was staring at the surface of the lake.

"Moka." He said, making the vampire goddess jump.

"Wh-What do you want, Yami?" She asked in her usual harsh tone.

"I'd like to give you a formal invitation to my place of dwelling. After all, it's only fair."

"I'll think about it."

"I'm sure you will." Yami said as she put the rosary on, falling forward, only to have Yugi catch her as he resumed control of his body.

 _A Few Days Later…_

"Oh, my Yugi, I just love you to death!" Yukari announced as she hugged said teen… and just in time for both Moka and Kurumu to hear as they opened the classroom door.

"Yukari, what's up?" Moka asked, her eyes wide.

"Hey, guys! Our classes are right next to each other! I should come over and play sometime!" Yukari giggled as the only male in room watched Yami fall to all fours with laughter, crying.

"Come over and play?" Moka inquired.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, 'cause I already love you, Moka, and now I've fallen madly in love with the King of Games, too! Isn't that great?" Yukari was oblivious to the other girls' reactions.

"When I got pushed down by Yugi that time, for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore! What I mean is, I want him to push me down over and over again!" Yukari blushed, causing the King of _Dames_ to try to get out of her steel grip.

"N-No, I don't th-think that's a good idea…" Yugi began.

"Oh, no you don't! Yugi is mine!" Kurmu marched over and grabbed his other arm.

"Hey! You let him go; he's mine!" Yukari pouted.

"Both of you are just wasting your breath; Yugi belongs to me!" Moka jumped forward, biting said biy's neck.

"Gah!" He screamed.

Yami was now rolling back and forth on the ground like a kid, holding his sides and tears spilling from his eyes.

"Looks like you have a h-harem, now, Yugi!" He said.

(-)

 _ **Oh, hi there! Listen, I'm Yellow! (Red's friend) I'm filling in for him today, since he has to take care of his younger siblings. Anyways, as Red would say, it's Goals time!**_

 _ **Or is that Ben Tennyson?**_

 _ **Review-2  
Favorite-1**_

 _ **Peace out, you wonderful little beauties!**_

 **-Yellow**

…

 **Red: What the…?  
Yellow!**

 _ **Whoops! Gotta go!**_

 _ **(-)**_

 _ **And now, to answer your review questions;**_

 _ **alucard77- Thanks, pal! But, since Rosario + Vampire is a harem rom-com, then it goes to say that this will be a harem series, because if it wasn't, then this series wouldn't do the show justice. Farewell.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks, Yami_ , Yugi told his older self, as he had materialized in front of him.

" _You're welcome, Yugi. Although you will catch up on your missed sleep tonight_." Yami commanded with a firm voice.

Okay, okay, fi…" Yugi's head drooped as his eyelids closed.

" _Unbelieveable…_ " Yami murmured as he turned his attention back to the teacher.

"-ay, now let's move to the next page, shall we? Please read it aloud for us, Mister Muto." Miss Nekonome turned her head to face the class.

Yami panicked slightly, contemplating what to do. He could wake up Yugi, who'd embarrass himself since he had no idea what was going on. Or, he could…

"Yes, ma'am. It is believed that in ancient societies that felines were worshipped due to a certain species of Monster known as _Felinus Thammilinium_ creating said civilizations, and granting them immense wealth as a test."

(-)

"Were you sleeping, Yugi?" Moka asked as she leaned on Yami's arm, her green eyes searching the sky.

"Yes." Yami answered as his face remained stoic.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you woke up, huh?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, removing herself from the Nameless Pharaoh's arm.

"Indeed."

Moka nodded, her eyes lowered to the ground, "Mm-hmm. But, look, if you need my help with anything, just tell me, 'kay?"

Normally, Yugi would say yes with no hesitation out of kindness. However, seeing as how Yami wasn't Yugi, but rather pretending to be Yugi, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Very well."

"Good. Because…" A faint blush worked its way up to Moka's cheeks, "You and I…"

"Is there something wrong, Moka?" Yami asked as he faced her.

"We're… umm… _delicious…_ " Her eyes glazed over as Yami started to lean away, already predicted what was happening.

"No!" Kurumu landed in between Yami and Moka as her wings retracted.

"Listen, Moka, you've been sucking Yugi dry for the past week, not to mention your incessant need to be by him at all times! If you were any closer, he'd be _wearing_ you!"

"Well, I haven't been feeding off of him _too_ much, nor have I been getting any closer to him since we met…" Moka contemplated her friend's words as she put her finger up to her lips.

"Yeah, right! You must have if he practically passed out this morning in class!" Both girls turned to see if said boy had any say in the matter.

However, Yami had his eyes closed as he leaned on the railing more.

"See?!" Kurumu threw her arms out in his direction, "He's out of it again!"

"I'm _fine_ , Kurumu." Yami stood up at his full height, meeting her eyes.

Kurumu had never really taken in his height before, but she now noted that he was slightly taller than both she and Moka.

"Although I appreciate your concern, my health is my own."

"Well, if you're feeling fine even after that, would you mind wasting some energy on _me_?" Kurumu got into a provocative pose.

" _Love Charm_!" She whispered.

However, Yami closed his eyes and then looked back at her.

"I thought you were through with your old tricks, Kurumu?" He asked as Moka strode forward to stand between them.

Kurumu recoiled in shock.

"I-"

She shut her mouth after seeing Moka's smirk, instead getting into a glaring contest.

(-)

It's weird, being here today instead of Yugi.

 _He usually deals with the girls, not_ me, Yami thought to himself as he carried a bin of recycled paper under his arm.

"You're _him_ , aren't you? Yugi Muto?" A handsome young man stepped in his way.

"Yes. Who might you be?" Yami asked as he kept his eyes on the newcomer.

"Done with you!" He yelled. However, it had no effect on Yami, who didn't even blink.

"And why might that be?" His eyes narrowed.

"You're stealing our girls!" The guy yelled.

Yami heard a footstep from behind him.

"You and what army?" Yami set down the bin, opting to put his hand on his hip.

"Us!" Two others charged Yami from behind the same time as the guy in the front did.

He merely stepped to the side at the moment, causing the trio to slam into each other.

The Pharaoh threw his head back and laughed, the laughter spreading out through his body.

"You call _that_ an attack? My, my, you three must be some of the brightest knives in the drawer, no?" Yami taunted them as he heard more footsteps.

"Yugi!" Kurumu exclaimed as she got close, followed by the other two girls.

"Kurumu, there you are. I was just teaching these buffoons a lesson how to properly be embarrassed." He looked back at the trio, who were now gone.

Or, at least, that was what he thought as he turned to see the handsome one tugging on Moka's skirt, the larger boy wrapped around Kurumu's waist, and the lanky guy rubbing his hands over Yukari.

Yami went to pull all three pervs off the girls, but before he could, Kurumu had kicked off hers, Moka had shoved the guy off of her, but Yukari still had hers on her.

"Hey!" Yami grabbed the guy's shirt with both hands, an angry look on his face.

"I see you like feeling up small girls… especially Yukari. How would you like when she disappears? Among other small girls?" The Millennium Puzzle glinted dangerously.

Yami gave a look of disgust as he threw the young man to the ground none too gently.

"Shadow Game, _commence_!" He waved his dramatically over the lanky boy.

"Y-Yukari? W-Where are y- oh. Oh, my! Hey, wait up! Get back here!" The guy ran off, his friends following him.

"Serves you right, you sleezebag." Yami gave a "hmph" before turning to the girls.

"What did you do, Yugi?" Yukari ran up to him, as did the other girls.

"I made see just what he wanted to see; young girls." Yami smirked, his eyes flicking over to Moka's rosary for the briefest of seconds.

The sunlight reflected off the ruby in the middle.

"Thank you, Yugi, but why were they trying to hurt you?" Moka asked, her face flooded with worry.

"Wait, that guy looked seriously familiar…" Kurumu noted as she put her eyes to the ground, then met Yami's.

"You think about that, and I'll deliver to Mr. Faun." The Egyptian ruler picked up the recycling bin and walked off to complete his task.

(-)

"Yami?" Yugi asked as he lifted his head from his pillow. The Millennium Puzzle was on the nightstand next to him.

He sighed and put his head back down.

"He'll catch me up to speed tomorrow." The King of Games assured himself as the sweet darkness fell over him.

(-)

"Hey, do you guys remember how I noticed that those guys looked familiar?" Kurumu asked the others as they sat around Yugi, who was sitting on a desk.

"Yeah! One of them had been following me around, taking pictures. I caught him in the hallway, where he didn't even have the decency to hide." A comically large vein throbbed on Yukari's forehead as she spoke.

"Me too! I was picking out some new perfumes when the big guy was staring at me." Kurumu shivered.

"He's such a creep…"

"Yeah…" Moka agreed, her cheeks ablaze.

"I'm glad that I fended them off before they did any real harm." Yugi locked eyes with Yami, who nodded.

"We can kick their asses if they try anything on us. But…" Kurumu got Yugi's attention, "I know that you can take care of yourself, it's just that I worry…"

Yugi gave a light laugh. "I appreciate it, Kurumu, but I'm perfectly fine."

"Maybe we should talk to a teacher about this…" Moka trailed off as she announced her suggestion.

"No need! If we all just stick together, we'll be fine." Kurumu said confidently.

"But none of our schedules match!" Moka put out the idea.

 _What do you think, Yami?_ Yugi asked the still silent older teen.

" _Hmm… sticking together would be wise. While I know that none of you could say together all the time, you could try to be in pairs. For example, Kurumu and Moka would work well together due to their power being great. Yukari would stick with you, and then alternate to Moka. Repeating this process would lower the chance of an attack. However, to maximize this strategy, you'd have to take out-of-way routes where you wouldn't normally go, in order to throw off the boys. Then switch back to your normal routes, then take a more direct route. It's just a simple matter of rinse and repeat_." Yami put his finger to his mouth as he thought.

-en we'll get 'em when they're not looking. It'll be like two turds with one bone! _Ya-hoo-hoo!_ " Kurumu smirked.

"What you meant to say was two birds with one stone…" Yukari muttered under her breath.

"Oh, erm… sounds like a plan?" Yugi said, unsure.

"Then it's decided! We'll use you as bait to lure in the bigger dish!" Kurumu stated proudly.

" _What_?!" Yugi exclaimed.

(-)

"In position." Yugi called out to the girls, who were in hiding.

"Ready for this, Yami?" He asked his older half.

Yami gave a confident nod, his smirk going full-blast.

" _Ready as I'll ever be, Yugi_."

"Who you talking to, chump? Your imaginary friend?" The handsome guy was back, along his two other cronies.

"We don't know where you're planning to do to our girls…" The chubby started.

"But you're off the school grounds now, so that means we're free to teach you a lesson!" The lanky ended.

"Okay."

Yugi let Yami take over as they uttered their signature war cry in perfect sync.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"So, now that I'm transformed, let's see you do the same." Yami put his hand on his hip.

"Fine!" They yelled.

The chubby one turned even bidder, though now he had no face, the lanky one's neck grew, and the handsome one turned into… a come with an eye.

Yami laughed.

"If that's the best you can do, you're in for a sore awakening." He threatened, before jerking his head to the side.

"Oh, girls…" He called out in a sing-song voice.

"About time!" Kurumu landed from out of the trees, whereas Yukari lifted her cloaking spell.

Moka stepped out from behind Yami, transformed.

"You can say that again!" She flipped her hair from in front of her shoulder to her back.

"Now, let's kick some ass." Kurumu dove, Moka went in in for a kick, and Yukari started chanting.

Yami stood there, watching it unravel.

He twirled a lock of golden hair as he smirked, his eyes wandering over to where Moka was kicking the crap out of the umbrella guy.

"Gah!" The lanky let out a cry as they were all driven into the side of the hill, just like Saizo.

"If that's all you've got, I should've stayed in the rosary." Moka glared at them.

"I agree." Yami yawned.

"We're not done yet! See us now in our true form! Coalition, form the Amalgam Attack!" The leader cried out.

They transformed, becoming a giant blob with arms and legs, a mouth on its stomach, and finally gaining eyes.

"I'll take it from here, girls." Yami announced as he strode up to them.

"Better you than me, Yami." Moka whispered into his ear.

"Hmph." He shrugged, looking for the right card.

"No, that won't do…" He murmured to himself as the creature charged him.

"Ah, here we are." Yami held the card up in front of him.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon Chick!"

The dragon flew from the card, landing in front of Yami.

"Sakuretsu Armor!" The dragonet became covered in spiky metal armor just as the Coalition Monster attacked it.

The resulting shockwave sent the monster flying back several yards.

"Now, I sacrifice Red Eyes Black Dragon Chick to pave the way for…" Yami held up another card, " _Red Eyes Black Dragon_!"

The chick shattered, then the shards came back together to form the Red Eyes.

"It is said that the Red Eyes has enough power to match the Blue Eyes." The King of Duelists announced, now fully absorbed in the battle.

"Now, Red Eyes," the Coalition Monster charged again, "Fire Inferno Blast!"

The dragon shot a fireball at it, sending it flying up in the air.

"Your turn, Moka." Yami told her, now yawning once more.

"My pleasure!" She delivered her signature kick, shouting her catchphrase.

"Know your place!"

"Not bad." Yami commented as he once again twirled a lock of hair.

"You held back and drew out the fight. Why?" Moka wasted no time.

"Why, I must give my fans a show, do I not?" He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Yugi. You look obnoxious." Moka scoffed at him.

"You do the same thing." Yami fired back.

"I wear it better." She snatched the rosary from him, "Oh, and Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll take you up on that offer." The bus came into view.

The rosary was put back on.

"Very well." Yami smiled to himself.

"Need something while I'm here, kid?" The bus driver asked as he opened the door.

"Just for you to deliver this message for me." Yami gave him an envelope.

"Alright. Later, kid." The bus rolled away.

"Don't leave…" Moka whispered in her sleep.

Yugi took control. "I won't."

(-)

"It took a bit longer than expected, but I'm happy to announce that we now have a phone to call your families from, class!" Nekonome stated.

An excited wave of whispering went through the class.

Awesome! Yugi thought to himself.

"Indeed, Yugi." Yami agreed as he eyed the person behind Yugi.

"What are you looking a-"

"You smell good."

"Gah! But we're in the middle of class!"

Yami gave a hearty laugh.

(-)

"Yes?" Yugi opened his door slightly as someone knocked.

"Hey, Yugi." Moka smiled.

"Oh, Moka! Hey!" Yugi opened the door and let her in.

"I wanted to talk. Both of me." She announced, sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, okay. What about?" His shock passed quickly.

"Well…" Moka began.

 **Hello, my loyal, unpaid interns! I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Now, I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but I have a good reason: Netflix took off Rosario+Vampire, so I had no way of getting the episodes.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to upload more often. Have a good day/night, and know that Harry cries about his dead parents! (Try to figure out that reference.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you so much, Yugi!" Moka smiled as she backed away from 'breakfast'.

"W-Welcome, Moka." Yugi rubbed his neck, starting forward.

" _What do you think about Moka's offer, Yugi_?" The Proud Pharaoh materialized.

"I like it; it'll be nice to form deeper relationships." The smaller Duelist replied.

" _I have the same feeling_." Yami failed to hide a smile.

"Man, you must be really excited to be smiling."

"Who are you talking to, Yugi?" Moka asked before grabbing his arm.

"Nevermind. But let's pick up the pace, or else we'll be late!"

Yami stopped walking alongside them.

" _This school is hiding an ancient tainted relic. But what_?" He extended a finger, allowing a bird to rest on it, as they both watched Yugi and Moka ahead, running.

" _A mystery for later, perhaps…_?" Yami asked aloud as he faded away due to being out of the Millennium Puzzle's range.

(-)

"You guys know what today is, right? That's right! It's-" Nekonome dramatically showed off her sketch on the board. "Club Day!"

This snapped Yugi back to reality and out of his deck.

"Club Day?" He asked Yami.

" _Yes. You know, the day you join a club_?" The Man Lost to Time chuckled before materializing a book entitled the _Lost Pharaohs of Egypt_.

"In order to best integrate into society, we here at Yokai have our students participate in regular events that humans do." The teacher licked her lips.

"My favorite is Tuna club, in addition to the Newspaper Club – which will be explained here to those interested."

" _Pharaohs Club_!" Shouted Yami at Nekonome.

Of course, nobody heard him. But that didn't stop Yugi from wincing.

(-)

"Hey, let's join the same club!" The half-vampire goddess yanked Yugi along for the ride.

However, nothing seemed to stand out. Or, at least, seemed normal.

"Come and take pictures of ghosts with us."

Yami ran away crying.

(-)

"Acupuncture club?"

Yugi winced.

(-)

"Mummy club?"

Moka laughed at seeing a trail of linen wrap around one of the guy's ankles.

"You just went to the bathroom, huh?"

(-)

"Make love Potions at the Chemistry Club!"

Yami growled as he took hold.

"Come forth, Dark Magician, and use Black Magic Attack!"

That got them both kicked out of that section.

(-)

"Hey, you two look like strong swimmers. Why not join our club?" The head of said club asked the pair.

"I dunno…" Moka murmured.

"Oh, don't worry. Monsters weak to water will be given an oil that creates a barrier around the skin to prevent water from touching." The young woman smiled.

"Well, in that case… why not?" Moka smiled.

"What about you, sir?"

Yugi nodded as he got the schedule.

"Sounds like fun to me!"

(-)

"Red trunks or blue trunks?" Yugi asked Yami, who was sitting on the bed.

" _Purple_." The Pharaoh answered.

"I don't have purple!" Yugi threw the swim shorts down next to his older counterpart.

" _What goes with your look, then_?"

"Neither." The short Duelist flopped down on the bed and groaned.

"What do I do, Pharaoh?"

Yami thought for a minute.

" _Well… I could go swimming and create an outfit for you_."

Yugi shook his head. "No; Moka will be expecting me."

" _Or perhaps I could make an outfit, then switch back to you_."

Their eyes met.

Both grinned.

(-)

"Hey, Moka!" Yugi called out.

Said vampire turned to meet him.

"Hey, Yugi!"

"I'm excited!" The young Duelist tugged at the collar of his jacket: the only thing hiding his torso.

"Same here." Moka giggled. "But also nervous."

"Hey, I'm liable drown, so I'm in the same boat as you."

They shared a laugh.

"You two ready?" The girl from yesterday appeared in front of them.

After calming from two simultaneous heart attacks, the duo nodded.

"But take off the bathrobe and jacket. They'll get wet, you know." She sauntered to the water with a wink.

"You first, please?" Moka asked her shorter friend.

Yugi nodded and set his jacket over the Millennium Puzzle.

"I'll be disappointed if you don't swim, too!" He called over his back.

(-)

Yugi swam as fast as his body could go.

However, Mao – the head of the swim team – was seemingly always ahead by a few strokes.

"W-Wait, Mao…" Yugi heaved in air as he reached the side of the pool.

"I need a breather." She nodded.

"That's fine."

Going back to his jacket, Yugi slid on the puzzle.

Do it, he thought.

(-)

"I'm not holding back this time, you know." Moka heard Yami warn Mao from the side she was standing on.

Mao said something low.

Thehalf- vampiress couldn't make it out, but whatever it was, Yami's shoulders tensed.

"Go!" Mao barked.

The two dove in, with Mao getting the lead.

However, the blurry shadow that was the Forgotten Pharaoh quickly caught up.

 _Come on,_ She thought.

Yami slowed down.

Stopped.

Her breath hitched.

"No, no, no…" She rubbed the ruby of the rosary.

"What are you _doing_?" Moka whispered as she eyed the shadowy blob.

It grew larger.

The pinkette looked back at the Millennium Puzzle.

And threw it into water.

(-)

Yami struggled against the mob of mermaids.

Then, the thing he needed most ended up above him.

Moving his head so it would land on him, the Older Half grinned.

(-)

Yami swam and kicked towards the edge of the pool.

Refilling his lungs, the Pharaoh crawled his way onto the cement.

"M-Moka…" He croaked.

"W-What do you need, Ya-Yugi?" Her eyes were watering; her knees shaking.

"Come a little closer…"

With a smirk, he tore off the rosary.

"You need better pickup lines, _Old Timer_." Inner Moka helped her friend to his feet.

"I'm not _that_ old." The Other protested.

"Hmph. No matter…" The red-eyed goddess crouched down, looking at the mermaids, "So, what do we have here?"

A few of them hissed and glared.

"No! What are you doing, you _idiots_? There are _rules_ against this!" Mao shouted to their right.

"We don't need your weak leadership, _bitch_!" A green-haired Monster yelled from the water.

Yami yawned.

"I don't have cards with me, so would you mind doing the brunt of the work?"

Moka shook her head.

"You'd be dead ten times over without me, _pretty boy_."

"I'll back that, too." Mao growled.

"Then go ahead. I'll catch up with you two. Have fun!"

Moka went to work, using her powerful kicks and the oil to her advantage, while Mao bit her former teammates, causing them to shrivel up.

A minute passed.

Two.

Yami sighed.

"Mind Crush!" He swept his hand over the foes, effectively ending the battle.

"Did you have to do that right when I was hitting my stride, Pharaoh?" The vampire glared at him.

Ignoring her, Yami walked over to Mao, who had tears lining her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mao." Yugi took control, placing his hand on her shoulder as she went back to her human form.

After a minute, the mermaid held him close as she sobbed against his chest.

(-)

Yugi sat up in bed, clutching his chest.

His eyes went over to the Puzzle, of which he put on.

The cool metal calmed his warm chest.

"Ph-Pharaoh…" He whispered.

" _Yes, Yugi_?" The voice drifted.

"Who's coming after us?"

Silence.

Then, " _I am… unsure. Time will tell_."

With that, the young Duelist was once again left alone.

 _ **I apologize for the long wait, angr- I mean, eager fans. I was taking a break from a hectic schedule.**_

 _ **Thank you to foxchick1 for giving me the inspiration to pump out this chapter in such a short time.**_

 _ **Until next chapter, who do you think is stalking our duo?**_

 _ **The only hint is that it is someone not from Rosario + Vampire, but rather the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi walked to the second class of the day.

The weather was great today: 75 degrees with a cloudy sky.

It seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

After all, there hadn't been any crazies or fights in a few weeks.

Alas, this was Yokai.

And here, trouble was _always_ brewing.

And that trouble presented itself rather uniquely… and lethally.

(-)

A scream rang out among the campus of Yokai.

A boy was sprawled out on the cement, clutching his head in pain.

"What the-" Yugi shook his head as he dashed to the kid.

Kurumu, Moka, Yukari and Mao were shouting for him to wait, but he wasn't listening.

"What's wrong with him?" The younger half asked to the crowd forming.

"I-I dunno, man!" A guy next to him was panicking.

Sighing, Yugi took a closer look. Black veins marred his arms and legs; were slowly creeping up to his eyes.

But it got worse.

The unidentified boy let out a scream that nearly shattered Yugi's eardrums.

When his mouth opened, out spilled thick, _globby_ , black ooze.

A choking noise was emitted from his throat.

It drowned out all the cries and screams of alarm.

Then, he stopped moving.

(-)

"Please, Yami. I _need_ help on this." The small teen begged.

Yami materialized, looking out the window blinds.

" _You need to get sleep, Yugi_." His tone wasn't wise or happy. Just neutral.

"I need to know what that was back there!" Still clutching the Puzzle, the Duelist stood up and faced his older counterpart.

The Proud Pharaoh stayed silent.

" _What you saw today was an isolated case of a mysterious disease. Stay away from those that have it_." With that, Yami faded back into the Millennium Puzzle.

(-)

"What do you think about yesterday?" Mao asked Kurumu.

" _Gross_! Did he make it out okay?" The succubus questioned her new friend.

"No idea."

Yugi rubbed his temples as a headache set in.

He focused on the scene yesterday, trying to come up with an answer for those veins.

First off, where did it originate?

Well, if memory served correct, it was on his arms and legs at the same time it reached his face, so it had to begin on the torso.

There were no visible bullets or darts, so it wasn't an assassination attempt.

Then it was an accident.

But what could cause such a thing?

Fast-acting Ebola? A new strain of the Black Plague immune to antibio-

"Yugi!" Kurumu shouted in his ear.

After nearly falling over, the young man piped up. "Sorry. What's up?"

" _Look_." A newspaper appeared in front of his face.

 _ **Three Other Students Fall Victim to Dark Plague!**_

"Jeez, that stinks. Has any progress been made to identify it?"

The succubus gave him an annoyed look.

Jamming her finger to the page, Yugi squinted and looked again.

In tiny words, it read:

" _Kurumu Kurono_ ".

"Oh… um… you wrote this?" He asked.

"What? No! I just thought that it'd be impressive that such a pretty _gal_ like me was on the newspaper, writing articles."

"So… what article did you write, exactly?"

"Fashion, duh!"

The young Duelist's face dropped.

Students were falling prey to an unknown and she was bragging about writing fashion articles?

A wave of anger crept into his mind.

"Well, maybe instead of writing fashion articles, you could the damn _idiot_ you are and start doing something _useful for once_!"

The cafeteria went silent at the boy's words.

Nothing happened.

Then, the realization of what he'd said washed over him.

Clasping his hands over his mouths, the King of Games was trying not to throw up.

The young monster dashed out of the room, leaving all eyes on Yugi.

Even Mao – and Moka and Yukari, who were making their way over to the table – were glaring at him.

"I-I-" The Duelist stuttered, "D-Didn't m-m-mean t-"

"Shut up." Moka growled.

With that, the teen ran as fast as he could.

(-)

He hiccupped.

"W – _hic_ – What h-happened to me back there?" The streams of tears made it hard to the hands before him.

Yami came into view.

" _It…_ " The older boy inhaled slowly, " _Was my fault, Yugi. My emotions spilled over into you._ "

His head dipped low.

" _I'm sorry_."

"W-Well, sorry i – _hic_ – isn't g-good enough, Yami!" The younger half shrieked.

"And what else are you keeping from me, you old _ghost_? Without my body, you'd be _dead_ – trapped in that puzzle for all eternity! You don't get to – to keep secrets or – not _tell_ me things!" Yugi suddenly rolled onto all fours, feeling bile come out his mouth.

Yami grimaced. " _This secret spans back to my life, Yugi. It is one that I'd rather forget than remember_."

Wiping his mouth with an even shakier hand, the protégé glared. "So, what is it, then?"

Every word was dripping with venom.

" _We're being watched_."

Yugi laughed, almost barked.

" _That's_ your secret? We're being watched? No idea, _body snatcher_."

" _I mean it, Yugi. The source of the virus – the 'Dark Plague' – is just right beyond the alley_." His face didn't tell a different story.

"Fine, then. So we kill the animal and bury it. No biggie." The venom was still there.

" _It isn't an animal,_ Muto."

"Oh, so we're on a second-name basis now? Alright, _Mister No-Name_." Yugi sneered.

" _If you won't listen to reason…_ " The Pharaoh sighed before assuming control.

His eyes went to the opening of the alleyway.

"I know you're there, and I know you recognize my voice. So, come out!" He yelled, slowly walking towards the opening, card in hand.

A head slowly peaked out from behind the right wall.

"Ph-Pharaoh?" They – no, _she_ – squeaked.

"I know who you are. So, tell me; why are you here? At this time? Bringing forth a plague?" His hand inched back to his side.

"I – I never meant to, but…" She took a deep breath, "I- It's getting _worse_."

The head disappeared behind the wall again.

"I can cure you." Yami was almost at the mouth of the alleyway….

"But there's a new side effect, my Pharaoh…"

His breath hitched as he stopped walking.

"… _tremors_."

A sudden shockwave knocked the Forgotten Pharaoh off his feet, slamming him into the wall.

"What tremors?!" He shouted over a sudden pickup in the winds.

Her full head appeared, only lower this time.

Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

Their eyes met, and for the briefest of seconds, a flash of fear shone through the girl's pain.

Then, the amber irises turned scarlet.

(-)

Yami was flung through a wall.

And the fourth one behind that, not to mention all the ones in between.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon! Fire Inferno At-" He began.

It shattered.

"Well…"

His violent orbs raked over the cards in his grasp.

Dark Magician, Feral Imp, and Time Wizard.

Screw it, he thought as the former human-turned-dragon glared at him.

He cast out all three.

"Time Deception!"

Time Wizard began to turn the clock back, freezing the dragon in place.

Feral Imp opened the top jaw, exposing the teeth and mouth.

"Now, finish her, Dark Magician!"

The blast went down the gullet easily.

The evil dragon made a chocking noise as it grabbed and scratched at its throat.

" _Yes_!" The Proud Pharaoh felt just that swell at the success of the strategy.

It was short lived.

Because of course it was.

A quick blast shattered all three monsters.

Then it turned to face the maker of said creatures.

Yami judged the options.

On one hand, he could take the brunt of a blast that completely obliterated all three of his top trusted monsters… or he could jump down.

Either way, he'd be right, and bloody, fu… _screwed_.

He quickly jumped down to ground with a mere grunt.

"I hope the Heart of the Cards won't fail me…" He shook his head as he sprinted away, " _No_! I _have_ to have faith! And as such, I call upon the power of…"

He held up the card without looking at it.

It materialized.

" _Hyozanryu_!"

The crystal dragon roared, tackling its enemy into the building.

(-)

Hyo slashed at the stomach with its talons, drawing blood.

It was the last resort, and that was fine. This faux monster needed to learn a lesson.

It was pushed back.

Fine, then.

It had to adapt.

No, long range attacks had to be used sparingly, as they needed time to be properly effective.

With a roar, it shoulder-bashed the opponent in the stomach, wrapping its wings around the other's body to keep it trapped.

The dragon thrashed and snapped with its jaws, but to no avail.

And then, it was finally, the crystal breath was ready.

Prying open the maw, Hyozanryo let loose the freezing crystal beam, watching as the body went limp and eyes became lidded.

It wasn't lethal; simply pain-inducing.

(-)

Yami watched as she shrank to her normal size.

"Go back, Hyo!" He shouted catching the body before it fall.

The dragon gave a grunt before warping back into the card.

Now… what would he do with his associate?

(-)

Kurumu sat up in her bed, mulling over the day.

Yugi would be fine.

He'd apologize.

He always did.

She yawned.

Looked at her clock.

Eleven p.m.

Shaking her head, the girl went to let out another yawn.

Instead, she coughed.

But didn't stop.

In fact, it grew in intensity.

Until she spat out blood.

Kurumu went to wipe it away… before she saw the color.

Was it… oh god, was it black?

No, no, it wasn't.

Simply dark red.

Not to mention that it was already hard to see, with it being night and all.

But, unbeknownst to the girl, it _was_ black.

And it _was_ killing her.

 **Hello, everyone! Apologies for the wait; I've been sleep deprived lately. Also, this clashed with just about every single thing on my schedule.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this horror chapter that will span two plus chapters.**

 **Also, if you really wanna know who the girl is, it's the woman on the card of Dragon Core Hexer. It wasn't easy to give a character on a card a fleshed out backstory, but I did it. At least, I hope so. It'll all be revealed next chapter. Hopefully.**

 **What do you guys think about having a POV from a monster's perspective? I thought it was a nice mix up.**

 **For those of you wondering why I chose Hyozanryu, it's because it was the first card I got when I opened up my first pack of Duel Monsters cards, so naturally, I had to give it some time.**

 **For Hyo's scene, I took inspiration from the fight scenes of Wings of Fire. Though, it was hard, as there were barely any in the first five books. Don't spoil anything for me either, since I'm on Book 6.**

 **The next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry that much. As for concerns…**

 **Thunderwolf7226 – "The Other" refers to Yami (the other half of Yugi.) And yes, Yami outright tells Inner Moka that he is not Yugi. Please, refer to Chapter 1's climatic battle for the quote.**

 **Taranodongirl1 – Never thought of that, though Japan first learned how to play, so it is a high possibility that some Monster plays it to better integrate into society.**

 **Thunderwolf7226 (again.) – There will be a serious payoff to the end battle, with a rather comedic moment. That is, if burning people is funny.**

 **PartyNoF—OvaHere – No, it isn't Yami Bakura. He's been beaten to death as an antagonist for this crossover community. Refer to above statements to see villain. And, who knows? I might do a chapter where Napoleon Dynamite in it as an unintentional villain. We'll simply see if he gets enough votes….**


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi burst through the doors of the infirmary. As soon as he'd gotten the call, the young prodigy booked it to the school's medical wing.

"Over here, Yugi!" Yukari called from a cornered off section, a surgical mask on. Within a heartbeat, he was there, at the side of his succubus friend.

It was worse than he could have imagined; black veins were visible on Kurumu's neck, spreading from under her shirt. The veins were even on her arms.

"Here, Yugi." Moka was sitting in a chair, blue mask over mouth, holding a bucket, half-full with black gunk, holding out another surgical mask with her free hand. The teen took it and positioned it accordingly before speaking up.

"Is her condition stable?"

Moka nodded. "For now."

Kurumu's eyes cracked open slightly. The irises were pure black. Where white was supposed to be, red took its place.

"L-Love…" Her lips curled into a weak smile, revealing bloody teeth. Yugi cradled her hand with his own.

"How are you, Kurumu?"

"Fine… it'll pass, I think." It was a clear lie, but the Duelist grinned at her optimism nonetheless.

"Good." The blue-haired girl gave another grin before grabbing the bucket from Moka's grasp and vomited up black slime. As soon as she was done, her eyes closed and her breath became shallow once more.

A tense silence followed as Yugi gave a frustrated sigh. He had no idea how to help ease her pain.

"She's been like this since this morning." Moka took the bucket back while Yukari wiped Kurumu's lips with a tissue.

"How long?" Yami was now in control, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"She has until tonight, but the nurse is synthesizing a formula to stave it off for a few more hours." Moka bit her lip. "Do you know anything?"

The pharaoh hesitantly nodded. "The plague that has struck this school is something called the 'dragontaint' – a disease that came from dragons' blood being spoiled in a location and left unattended. There was never a cure for it, as far as I know. The only way it went away was through time, usually three or four months, but by that time, there'd be no village anymore."

"I've heard about it in my illnesses book, but I'm not sure how it would have gotten to Yokai, seeing as how we don't have dragon blood spoiling in the soil or anything." Yukari spoke up, her face pale and her lip quivering.

"There was this woman…" Yami started to sweat, "…she slayed dragons for a living, but the blood splattered onto her armor. Eventually, it spread to her skin and body, and she spread the dragontaint wherever she went. This… hunter, she was presumed dead for ages. But then she appeared here… in search of me."

As expected, the two girls were shocked.

"Why?" Yukari's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"She wanted my help in curing her of the dragontaint." Was the only answer he gave before walking out, sparing a sad glance back at Kurumu.

(-)

The dragon slayer bowed as her pharaoh entered the room. "My lord."

Yami snorted in amusement. "You will help me cure the plague, Maya."

She frowned. "Is that really my… yes, that is my name."

The girl cleared her throat. "Very well, my pharaoh. But, how shall we cure the dragontaint if I spread it like an epidemic in seconds? If there is no known cure?"

The man lost to time motioned for her to rise to his side. "There is a strong magical presence here. Perhaps if that source cannot help, then I shall do my best to help."

"Why not just cure it yourself, my lord?" The tainted warrior's brow furrowed.

"I am not sure if I may be able to cure it by myself, despite the power of the Millennium Puzzle." Yami sighed heavily before pacing around the dark room.

Maya nodded. "Very well. I shall stand guard here until you return."

The pharaoh nodded. "I will, however, have a Monster stand guard, just in case."

Pale Beast came into the world, snarling at the tainted woman.

(-)

The great magical power turned out to be the principal, who couldn't help. To add to the pile of frustration for the Duelist to bear, Yukari had fallen ill to the plague. Mao was watching over her, thankfully.

Subconsciously twirling a lock of hair, Yami strolled the beaten path to the shed where Maya was. Hopefully nothing had happened. After all, _that_ would be the last thing he needed at the moment. But luck didn't exactly see it that way. With a shockwave, the shed blew up, revealing the same black dragon that was Maya with Pale Beast trapped between her teeth. It gave a cry of agony before shattering.

Yami decided that today sucked before wordlessly calling forth Hyozanryu and Red Eyes Black Dragon. With a synced roar, the duo charged their enemy. Seizing his chance, the Forgotten Pharaoh sprinted back to the main school building. However, he soon found that he had another problem: a warmth was spreading across his back. Sparing a glance behind him, Yami saw something absolutely wonderful: his jacket had _somehow caught fire_.

 _Somehow._

 _When no one had spouted off fire_. With a strangled cry of irritation, the older half took off the burning green blazer and threw it to the ground.

(-)

Moka sipped the water from the paper cup, rubbing her eye all while stifling a yawn. She leaned her head back to the white wall, the gears in her head cranking. Yami had quite the bit of knowledge on this 'dragintaint' – she chuckled at how it now had a name, after living in fear of something they had no knowledge of; no name for – but was he making any progress on trying to cure it? Was that woman – whomever she was – being cured? Quarantined?

A dull throb went through the vampire's head. With a groan and soft laugh, she stopped thinking, instead focusing on sipping the water; focusing on the peaceful silence. It was nice to have a breather from the coughing and constant beeping of the hearts flat lining. But, it wasn't going to last much longer – Kurumu needed her help, after all.

However, it wasn't Kurumu's needs that interrupted Moka's break. Oh no; it was Yami rushing into the hallway, tripping over his own foot and falling flat on his ass.

"…Yami?"

The pharaoh gasped in air before pointing to the double doors he flew in. "Woman… dragon… kill everyone… need time…. to summon… monster…"

"That girl who spreads the dragontaint has a dragon at her command?!"

"No… is… a dragon…"

"And you want me to buy you some time so you ca summon… what, exactly?" Moka helped her best friend to his feet.

"The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon can beat her. After that, the Puzzle will hopefully clean up this mess."

Moka smiled, giving him a one-armed hug. "Alright. Just make sure I won't get too hurt, alright?"

The Forgotten Pharaoh snorted, but smirked back at her as he pulled the rosary off.

"Old timer." Inner Moka let him go, flipping her silver hair over her shoulder as she adjusted the now too-tight blouse.

"Nice to see you too, Moka." His smirk widened.

"You're too obnoxious to be around, so I'll go now to risk my life on a foolish plan that may or may not work in the small, fragile glimmer of hope that a woman who can transform into a dragon and spreads a plague that kills all that it touches can be defeated by a vampire and a long-gone pharaoh whose soul is trapped in an ornament that can shatter at any given moment if dropped hard enough with cards from a child's game."

"Very well. Just don't forget the deal we made." Yami took out his deck and started to search for the cards he'd need to complete the plan.

"We never made it, you dolt. It was our other halves." She stepped through the doors, but stopped briefly. "But… I won't if you won't, Yami."

With a small smirk, she strode out, leaving the young man alone.

(-)

The dragon didn't look tough, Moka decided. Maybe it did to others, but, then again, they were all below her Class – the one she had all to herself; the S-Class where only the greatest were permitted. And this beast certainly wasn't near S-Class. Hopefully. The dragons she held under each hand with ease (or was it a claw? Talon?) certainly put a dent in that assumption. Nonetheless, Moka jumped off the ground and kicked the damn right on the nose.

"Here I am!" That certainly got its attention. Unfortunately, the only two allies she had were smashed into glittering shards before the dragon actually went after her.

A wing slammed into the wall of a building, though she didn't go through the wall, surprisingly. With a growl, the vampire once again launched herself towards the dragon, kicking it again and dropping onto the spiny back to avoid being caught by the same trick again. Seizing a golden opportunity, Moka started wailing on the exposed parts wherever she could. The only thing that stopped her attack was the sudden rush of wind nearly throwing her off when the dragon took to the skies. Her finger wrapped around two thick spikes, holding them for stability – and it was just in time, too, as the beast had resorted to tricks to throw off the powerful girl, but to no avail. Moka gave a sigh of relief as the thing straightened out.

"Finally, some breathing room…" She muttered to herself.

The sense of relief was soon replaced by dread as her ride angled downwards, to the forest. It was willing to crash just to get rid of her. Yelling out in irritation and effort, the vampire launched herself off the dragon and landed safely on the dirt. It seemed a lot less safe when the beast came crashing down, barreling towards her while trying to slow its velocity, she sprinted in the opposite direction. With a curse, she noticed all too quick that she wasn't going fast enough. But Yami and his Cerberus dragon were. In a one fell swoop, she was on the ground, pumping her legs as hard as she could and the next, she was next to the other half to her friend, flying around to put an end to the madness. Wrapping an arm around his stomach, Moka recoiled as if she'd been struck when the Cerberus dragon – wait, no, it the "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" – opened its trio of maws and roared so loud she was sure that the bg guy above had to cover his ears.

"Now, Blue Eyes, get her while she is down!" The trio of pearly beasts again opened their mouths, this time shooting out a singular beam of blue, orange and green energy that engulfed the black dragon.

(-)

"Is it dead?" Three asked.

"Only one way to find out." Two answered.

"You're a damned idiot if you think going near a downed opponent, Two, is a good idea. I mean, that is just ripe for an ambush!" One berated his brother.

"Alright, jeez. I was just answering him…" Two pouted.

"But how will we know if she is dead?"

One sighed before addressing Three. "I dunno, man, just… poke it with a tree trunk or something."

"But what if the leaves fall between my plates? You know how hard those are to get out…"

"Then the only logical reason is to get on top of her and –"

"Don't finish that sentence, bro." One warned Two.

"– snap her neck before she can react. Man, I'm so good at solving problems I should be hired!"

Three sniggered. "No one wants to hire someone as ugly as you, dude."

In response, Two snapped Three. One, in response, butted Two's head and growled. "Don't fall for his trap and he'll just stop."

"I will?" Three asked.

One butted his head, too.

"I'm fused with two idiots that I can't escape…" The dragon moaned.

"Oh, yeah? Well… your mom is ugly!" Three sneered.

"You idiot! We all have the same mother, so technically you'd be ugly as well." Two sighed.

"Oh." Three frowned.

"Yes, _oh_." Two snapped.

"Hey! There's no need to be mean, you know! One, berate him!"

(-)

"Why are they whining?" Moka asked.

Yami shrugged as their enemy started to shrink.

As soon as she was back to her human form, Yami slid off Blue Eyes and shook Maya's shoulder.

"Are you still awake?" She moaned before her eyelids fluttered open weakly.

"End it, please, before it happens again… I hate it, and I don't want to see any more people hurt…" Maya had suffered severe burns all over her body. Even if she survived those, her body was broken. Yugi took over, repressing Yami so he wouldn't have to see her death.

"Please, end it. It hurts so much…" Was Yugi going to kill someone, even if they were begging for it? Even if it was what she wanted?

"I…" Yami took control again.

"Are you sure, Maya?" She nodded weakly.

"I'm done living a life long lost. This is where my journey ends. Here." She reached into her fractured armor, pulling out an amulet and a dagger.

The dragon slayer smiled as her hand found Yami's face, gently cupping it.

"I've enjoyed serving you, my lord."

(-)

Yugi clenched the amulet as he held it to Kurumu's chest, watching as the black regressed slowly.

The young Duelist couldn't even sense his other half's presence within the Millennium Puzzle; Yami was probably just in his room, so deep in it that he was hidden.

But the amulet was still there, the magic pulsing powerfully. The explanation that he could come up with in accordance to the healing properties of the necklace was that the magic aura given off was negated by the powerful cloud of dragontaint that stuck to Maya.

Kurumu's eyes fluttered open.

"Yugi?" He grasped her like before and nodded.

"You're cured, now." At that, her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her friend, locking him ina kiss.

"Thank you so much…" She whispered when they broke. With a weary nod, he slowly eased out the hug and moved on to his next "patient" – Yukari.

(-)

The amulet was laid next to the Puzzle as Yugi lay in bed. He'd been crying for the last half hour. He couldn't stop Yami from witnessing an event that no doubt had him traumatized; seeing your only connection to a past life likely had that effect. Even though it wasn't him who held the blade, he could still feel the coarse leather wrappings of the against his hand, still feel Inner Moka's hug, still see Maya's eyes glaze over as she smiled, wider than ever before in the short time they'd been reunited.

But more than that, Yugi could Yami's sorrow even without the connection. He had suspicions that Yami and Maya had been a bit closer than admitted, but seeing the way that his friend was so completely broken, so… _gone_ , it scared him. Yugi didn't want to lose him, but he had no idea how to help his friend through this. Hopefully tomorrow would provide an answer.

 **Hello, everyone. Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I hate that, too. What I also hate is that this chapter went through two revisions before coming out as this, though I feel as if it feels rushed and deprived of the fun and usual details that make this story so… well, it isn't popular, that's for sure. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed this two-part horror arc, which will have an effect on the next arc, which I've forgotten what that is because I have Rosario+Vampire in such a while. Well, seeing as how it is now twenty past midnight here, I'm going to sign off.**

 **Wait, before I do that, I have to say something else regarding another fic of mine: Ace in the Hole was deleted because I hated that thing and that I felt like it was going nowhere. As such, I have a new chapter for a revised version in the wings that will be ready whenever I get off my lazy ass and start being productive. Alright… with that out of the way, maybe I can now get an adequate amount of sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

Today sucked. One of the other guys spit on his hair. The bathrooms were shut down after someone kids threw an orgy in there.

On the good side, Yami finally came out of mourning.

"Yami."

" _Yugi_." The former ruler greeted, peering through the blinds on the window. The light passed through his face yet still cast a bar of white on his face.

"…Something feels off." The boy turned in his bed.

" _I agree. Perhaps another evil? An artifact_?" Yugi shrugged. His tank top was pulled up from the movement. With a small sigh of irritation, he fixed it.

"Maybe, but I dunno. Hard to say with us. Sometimes it's a small thing like a soured affair, sometimes it's something bigger like some other nut trying to kill everyone every other Tuesday."

" _Perhaps your grandfather can tell us if trouble is stirring in Domino_?" The younger boy shrugged again.

"Doubt it. Most of this stuff has been centralized around us."

" _Anubis_?"

"No. His reincarnation is America, right?"

" _So far as I've heard. Pegasus_?"

"Retired. Maybe the Yami are acting again?" Yami shook his head.

" _Ishizu would have told us. Nonetheless, it is late and you have a test tomorrow. Perhaps –_ " A quiet knock on the door interrupted him.

Inner Moka stepped in, not bothering to wait.

"Moka! Why're you out? What's wrong?" Yugi asked. The girl yawned, throwing a glance at where yami was standing.

"Nothing. Moka can't sleep, so I thought I'd bring her here to talk until she got tired."

"How did you get the rosary off?"

"I didn't. I can take control easier if Moka unconscious. Here you go." With that, her turned pink and her eyes fluttered open.

"Yugi? Why…?"

"Your other half said you couldn't sleep well, so she brought you here to put you at ease. More or less." Yugi shrugged as Yami sat down in the chair across the small room.

"Why did that chair –"

"Yami's here." Yugi answered, laying back on his pillow.

"Oh. Is he still sad over what happened?"

"It still stings, but…" Said half took the reigns, rubbing his thumb over a worn amulet.

"Oh." Moka bit her lip. "Who was she?"

"Her name was Maya. She was a farm girl from England. When her parents were killed by a dragon, she started slaying. When her quest brought her no relief, Maya sought my wisdom. I was unable to fully help her, but gave her a job as my security. Years later, we departed, seeing as how she was eager to kill dragons once more. With each beast killed, the dragontaint clung to her skin and armor, fusing it. For centuries, I believe she tried numerous times to take her own life, and roamed the lands, as no city would take her, as Maya was a walking epidemic. It got worse until…" He cleared his throat, handing the amulet to Moka.

"I'm sorry. How close were you two?"

"We shared a bed for a brief time, but never went further. I believe if she knew what would happen if she continued for quest for revenge that she'd no doubt have stopped and returned to me." Yami switched out. The amulet disappeared as well.

"So, Yugi…"

"Moka." He yawned.

"Think they'll like what we've planned?" She asked, smiling wearily. He nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"She'll be mad, but…" The vampire looked over to see her best friend passed out, snoring.

"Wow…" The pinkette shook her head, taking a pillow and going to sleep.

(-)

Yami sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched Yugi's head dip as the small teen brushed his teeth.

" _Your head is going to go into the water, you know_." The pharaoh looked back up.

"'M fine… jus' need… coff…" With a small splash, Yugi's face was in the small sink. A few bubbles floated up. Sighing again, the ruler took control and took his now-sopping wet hair out of the basin dried off his hair.

"Hah! Look at what Lightning Lockes did!" Another boy jeered. The locker room was filled with rude laughter. A mere glare from the eldest boy silenced them. Sneering, Yami took a cup full of water and splashed the kid who called him out.

"Look at what Liver Lips has done!" He jeered, walking away. If the pharaoh wasn't so caught up in his smugness, he would have been able to dodge the punch that caught the back of his head and sent him sprawling onto the floor.

"Don't mock me, Moto! Just because you have a fan club doesn't make you better than the rest of us normal guys!"

"I never said I was."

"Yeah? 'Cause that's not the vibe I'm getting."

"Hmph." Yami picked himself up off the ground, dusting off his blue jacket, since his other Yokai uniform was destroyed. "Then I apologize for my behavior."

"Sure you do, Lightning Lockes."

The pharaoh sighed, twirling a strand of yellow air as he left the bathroom.

"Hey, wait! I'm not finished!" The boy gripped his shoulder tightly. Yami let out an impatient growl. This wasn't how he intended to start his day.

"What is it, _boy_?"

The student glared. "You're not my elder, so don't pretend to be one, _Moto_."

"And yet, here you are, throwing a temper tantrum because you can't take what you give."

"Why, you–" At that, Yami punched the other kid's mouth as hard as he could.

"Wow, you've got sharp teeth…" He muttered as he eyed the blood that seeped from the boy's mouth.

"You're fuckin' _dead_ , Moto!" He roared, transforming into a Frankenstein.

"Only if you can catch me, you lumbering green sack of bolts!" Yami booked it, reaching for his deck. The first three cards were perfect.

"Dark Magician!" The dark-clothed mage came forth, staring down the slow Monster. When he was about to be swatted out of the way, Dark Magician let loose a ball of dark energy that hit the Frankenstein's chest, halting him in his tracks as he caught it.

"Ha! You have to have shades fight for you, Mage!" He was stopped from further gloating by the ball exploding, knocking him out.

"Hmph!" Yami smirked as kicked the Frankenstein's ribs. As he did so, a group of burly-looking guys came out of the locker room.

"For every captain, there's always a team of players – Swords of Revealing Light! – get them, Dark Magici–" He was cut off by someone barreling into him. Two blue-haired women were on his arms, cuddling the pharaoh. Their giggles cut off the screams of the football team.

"Tamao. Kurumu. I take it you've a good reason for stopping my duel?"

The mermaid hummed. "Yup! We've made an agreement to share you!"

"…I'm gay."

Kurumu giggled. "I saw you flirting with those girls yesterday."

"They were my sibling's friends. She's doing well."

"I internet stalk you daily, and your only family members are your parents and grandfather." Yami sighed.

"Which platform?"

"All of them."

"List them."

"Facebook, Instagram–"

"That's Joey's."

"Twitter, Minds, , Google, Yahoo, and Bing."

"I only have a Facebook, which I don't even use regularly."

Kurumu pouted. "I must be following your fan clubs, then."

"Well, no matter. We can still find out about each other over sex." Tamao hugged his arm tighter.

"No! It'd be a threesome." The succubus corrected her friend.

"Maybe Moka can get involved?" Tamao suggested.

"Not her Inner self. She scares me."

"Maybe we can get her agree to spice up the sex once it gets stale?"

"You can swim with a tail and I can fly with wings and a tail. It's exotic enough."

Yami sat up. "Can't we just get to class?!"

Kurumu giggled. "It's been canceled due to the Peeping Tom."

She leaned closer. "You can peep whenever you want, you kn–"

"Yugi!" A pink blur tackled to the floor.

"Tch… go easy when you bite." The pharaoh scowled, immediately realizing his hands were on Moka's hips. He took them off as another blur rocketed into him and Moka.

"Hi, you two!" Yukari grinned.

"Hello, Yukari." Moka helped up her friends.

"Hi! I heard Yugi kicking someone's ass, so I came running!" Yukari blushed slightly.

" _Language_ , Yukari." Yami warned, ruffling her hair affectionately. She gave a meek nod.

"Come on. Let's find something to do!" Kurumu dragged the older boy ahead.

"May I suggest ice cream?" Yami offered as he felt the Puzzle stir.

"Yay!" Yukari cheered as Moka gave her a piggyback ride, nodding.

"Sure." Tamao agreed.

Twenty minutes later, Yugi was in control and sipping on a shake.

 _So, what'd I miss, Yami?_ He asked his other self as he appeared.

" _Nothing much. I beat up some football players, so watch out for them. Also, do your best to not be alone in a room with Tamao and Kurumu. They seem intent on… 'riding the–_ "

 _Okay, okay! I get it!_ Yugi's face turned beet red.

"You okay, Love?" Kurumu crooned, cupping his face.

"F-Fine, just–" An ear-piercing scream cut him off. A group of girls came out of the locker room, hair wet and towels around their bodies.

"It's the Peeping Tom!" One of them yelled.

"Why can't things just solve themselves?" Yugi muttered, charging into the bathroom. It was still a bit muggy from the steam of the showers, but otherwise fine.

"Yugi! Find anything?" Tamao was at his side.

"Nothing yet… but… wait." He picked up a clump of short, dark hair. It wasn't curly, so he wasn't touching…

"Ick." He took a small baggie from a nearby shelf and put the hair in it, along with what looked like a Polaroid picture torn in half.

"Guess we know that the 'Tom was in here." He held up the bag, passing it back to the girls to examine.

A slight shuffling noise caught the Duelist's attention. "Hello? The 'Tom's gone, so you should be safe now…"

In an instant, he was shoved to the ground as the girls have shrieks of surprise.

"Red Eyes –" Yami glared at the direction of where the peeper was, only to find that the girls had been knocked to the floor as well.

"…We should leave." He muttered, helping everyone up.

(-)

"Give me a rundown of all Monsters able to move that fast without being seen by anyone." Yugi asked, fiddling with a pencil. Their group had gone to an old classroom so that nobody would hear them.

"There's a vampire, but that kind of speed can only come from a Shinso vampire, though a regular vampire can reach that speed, too, if they train every day. Alternatively, there's a werewolf. They're the fastest things known to Monsterkind. They get progressively faster as the full moon approaches. When the full moon is out, however, they're impossible to hit, even for a Shinso." Yukari pursed her lips.

"Hmph! As if – during my time out here, I've never sensed another vampire. If there was one, we'd have met, fought, and procreated already." Inner Moka said, crossing her arms, staring down the Millennium Puzzle.

"Vampires have sex right after meeting?" Kurumu asked, blue brow furrowed.

Tamao nodded. "Yeah. Since they usually live in isolation, and are a bit rare these days – though there's been rumors a city of vampires – a vampire's natural instinct is to test the other mate. When they do that, they have sex to carry on their race."

"How do you know that, Mermaid?" Moka asked, not bothering to mask her hostility. Though, that could just be due to her having little social interaction, Yugi noted.

"Our races aren't that different, you know." The answer seemed to at least satisfy Moka. Her gaze immediately snapped back to the Puzzle.

"Do you want to touch it or something?" Kurumu asked the vampire.

"Hmph." Was the response.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna go to bed…" Yugi gave a slightly exaggerated yawn.

"It's not even four, Yugi." Yukari pouted.

"Well, I've got some really important letters to type up, so…"

(-)

"Where would you suggest starting, Yami?"

The phantom wisped into existence, hand on chin. " _The girls' locker room. That's the only places where reports have been concentrated from. But, beware if you do decide to go there: people will mistake your intentions. Otherwise, I'd say for you to get to the rooftop and stake out there for any blurs. Shouldn't be too hard, since he kicks up quite the dust trail_."

"Thanks." Yugi shifted in his chair, typing.

" _Alternatively, you could actually let the others in this. You could stage them having a swim in the pool. Four women, at night, in bathing suits? Perfect bait, I'd wager_."

"Yeah, but… what if makes off with one of the girls?"

" _Have a small monster latch onto each one of them in case he decides to get touchy, then have the monster bring you back to them. However, this situation is unlikely, given that he's only peeped and kept his hands to himself_."

"Making plans, are we?" Inner Moka asked from her spot near the door. Both boys screeched and jumped.

"Jeez. You act like I'm here to kill you." The vampire sat down on the bed, her hair still silver. "…Wouldn't be the first time, though." She added under her breath. Neither of the boys wanted to ask which part had been replicated previously.

"So, uh, you heard?" She nodded.

"You really should go back to thinking in your head instead of muttering." She scoffed at their expressions. "What? I only noticed because I know that you're two separate souls. Now, here's what we're going to do; I'll be going to the pond for a lone swim tomorrow night. You'll have traps set up to slow down the werewolf. Once he falls for it, I'll be there to kick his ass."

Yami took control. "I'm still wondering how you got in here."

Moka smirked, extending her leg and brushing his thigh with her foot. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me so that I can improve the locks, woman." The goddess growled at that.

"You're a mere shade, so don't you d–" The sound of the screaming cut her off. "We should hurry. If you'd let me carry you–"

"I'm not letting you feel me up. I'm fast enough–"

"Not fast enough–"

"We need to go!" Yugi sighed as he took over.

"…Fine. Meet you there."

"Good. Now… Fenrir!" A large, white wolf appeared. The young Duelist jumped onto its back and grabbed hold of its fur. "Want to come on?"

Moka shook her head, disappearing from her spot.

The window shattered.

 **Mysteriously**.

(-)

The scene was _chaos_. People everywhere screaming about how Yokai was going to hell – the usual.

Nonetheless, once the girls saw Fenrir and Yugi, they parted the way to the scene of the crime… the… would a peeping tom scenario be considered a crime? Most likely, since–

"You're muttering to yourself, kid." Moka said, holding out the rosary. The transformation after it was off was pretty tame.

"Finally…" The vampire stretched, then pointed to a few girls. "I'll talk with them: you have some of your thralls poke around."

"Alright." Yugi nodded, sending out a few smaller monsters to search the locker rooms and surrounding area.

Within twenty minutes, not much was found, even with all the extra eyes.

"Nothing! Not even a damn… hold on." Inner put a finger to her lips in a thinking gesture. "Did the Tom steal anything?"

"Go search, you guys!" Yugi turned back to his companion. "What? You think that maybe he was searching for something?"

"Yes; the girls I talked to said that they were shoved around as stuff was thrown out of their lockers. That's not his modus operandi: usually a wind sweeps in and a few pictures are taken. My theory is that he was IDing girls, and, after finding the one he was after, sent a message – either that or he was searching, like I said before."

The monsters were done searching. Feral Imp was frantically pointing at the locker room.

"What is it?" They followed it to a spot where it stopped but continued to point.

"Well?" Moka demanded, looking over to the spot. Her jaw slackened s bit.

"Wha –" A girl was hanging from the rafters by her intestines. Blood was everywhere. On the wall in red letters was a message:

CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, MAGE.

 **Okay, Author's Note here. I forgot to edit this chapter, so here's edited version. Chapter 9 will be out soon. Enough. Within the month. Maybe. Probably. Definitely not before the year is up.**


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed, for the first time, that the teachers actually did something. Granted, they did their best to limit the plague when it hit, but that was futile in the end.

Right now, Outer Moka and Yugi were in an old classroom, waiting for a teacher to come in and do… whatever it was that they were instructed to do after the body was discovered and taken to the school morgue, because apparently a lot of students died at the most prestigious Monster school.

" _We need a fib story_." Yami said, materializing with a book. Yugi looked at the cover and his face immediately turned beet red. Fifty Shades of Gray. Because a phantom who hadn't been laid in thousands of years needed some jerkoff material, dammnit!

 _You mean an alibi._

" _Yes, that_."

 _We can't._

" _Why not? After all, two students trespassing on the scene of a crime, tampering with evidence and being called out by the killer directly certainly warrants suspicion_."

 _It's better to be truthful!_

Yami rolled his eyes, then turned the page. " _That's how an investigation goes cold. Everyone tells some bland truth, and no one ever gives a lead. But if an extravagant tale that kicks up a lot of dust and gives lots of 'clues', it'd put us out of the spotlight and give us a bit more breathing room to track down the killer. A win-win, I'd say_."

Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose, _No. I'm going to be truthful and help as much as I ca–_

The door opened at that moment. Both students jumped slightly. A young man with brown hair that reached his shoulder came in with a kind smile.

"Ah, Miss Akashiya, Mister Muto. How are you two today?" The teacher asked, as if this was just a therapy session.

"Good?" Moka managed. He smiled and turned to the Duelist.

"And you, Mister Muto?"

"Ah… are you here to condemn me for being called out by the killer directly?" To everyone's surprise, the teacher laughed and shook his head.

"No, no. Nothing like that, Mister Muto. We are going to be keeping a closer eye on the bathrooms, however, as well as hiring guards. The recent killing as well as the fear of the growing mortality rate due to the recent plague have made extra protection all too essential, I'm afraid."

"Oh… okay."

"Yes… now, can the both of you tell me what you saw when you entered the bathroom? Saw anyone leaving? Entering? Any clues? DNA?" Both students shook their heads. One of them was lying. The teacher frowned. "Very well. Disappointing, but I guess that it's too much to expect for distressed youth to find anything that a detective could. Well, I can't promise that there will be no more questioning after this, but I can give you a lead on your own investigation, Mister Muto."

Yugi raised a brow at that. "With all due respect, sir… why encourage and even condone a student go on a highly dangerous expedition to uncover a killer capable of ripping people apart? I mean, not that I don't appreciate the help, of course…."

The young man chuckled. "Please, Mister Muto. You're far from defenseless and can summon dragons. Not to mention your previous scuffles have shown that you're quite the trouble magnet. Saizo, your classmate… the swim team… even that large she-dragon that spread the plague."

"H-How do y–" Moka looked shocked.

"Please. A Seer can See more than average Monster. Now, if I may suggest, lay a trap. Maybe have your little… thralls… search through bathrooms and keep watch, hmm?" With that, the teacher left, leaving the door open for the two to leave. They did, going back to Yugi's room.

"So, they're leaving it up to us then…" Moka said shakily, sitting down. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Guess that our plan of having you guys as bait is blown out of the water now that they've called me out…" The Duelist sighed, running a hand through his hair.

" _May I suggest taking the suggestion of the teacher? Extra eyes everywhere will come in handy, after all_." The Pharaoh said, pacing between the two teenagers.

"Well… I guess it can't hurt. I'm just curious if they'll stay 'alive' for that long." Yugi took a racket ball out of his desk and threw it on the floor, catching it as the blue ball ricocheted off the wall.

" _They can; after all, there's no damage being done to them, no fighting to be had and there's plenty of energy to sustain such small creatures without anyone feeling the effects_."

Yugi quirked a brow. "'Effects'?"

" _Dizziness, feeling lightheaded, then weak; after that, I have seen people suffer sickness that grows the more energy that we – or, really, I – use. After all of that comes death, but that's a bit harder to achieve unless you really want to work for it. As in, summoning all three Egyptian God Cards, all of our other monsters and using all of our spells, traps and magic cards_." The sixteen-year-old's face fell.

"You willingly inflicted that on someone?!" Yami shook his head.

" _The Millennium Puzzle allows me a certain bit of foresight in areas full of Dark Energy_."

"Oh, well that's just great! My friends – all mythical female Monsters – are basically walking generators!" Yugi threw his hands above his head, then fell onto his back on his bed, sighing deeply.

"I'm guessing that Yami just dropped something serious?" Moka asked, her pink brow furrowed.

"Uh-huh."

"Do I want to know about it?"

Yami took control, sat up and shot her a devilish grin. "Why, I never thought you'd ask…"

(-)

"Meow…?" Miss Nekenome tilted her head. "I'm not sure I understand, Mister Muto…"

Yami flashed her a seductive smile. "It's rather smile, really. The swim team and I are throwing a party for all teachers in the pool tonight… and we're inviting you!"

Miss Nekenome scratched one of her ears as her cheeks turned pink. "Um… water… I don't…"

"There'll be milk and catnip." That sold the woman. The cat lady nodded fervently, her tail swishing animatedly. "Remember – tonight at ten!"

Yami yelled the last part as walked out of the room.

(-)

"Hello? Oh, I don't know about this!" Miss Nekonome mewled as she walked along the pool's edge in her bathing suit.

A pair of bloodshot eyes leered at from a dark spot in the bushes. As soon as the teacher turned around, the dark figure tackled Miss Nekonome… only for him to be suspended in space by a trap laid out by Yami. Said young man (in addition to Outer Moka) stepped out of the dark spot by the entrance to the bathroom doors.

"So, after all this time… I've got you. You called me out, and here I am." Yami took hold of the figure's hood. "Oh, but don't worry; your death will be slow."

With one swift move, the killer's face was uncovered. All three people recoiled at his face. Scarred, battered, bruised… it looked as if he'd been beaten to a pulp for years and never healed, leaving all the wounds open and recent-looking. Even his hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks.

"My God…" Moka's nose crinkled. "I think I'll put you out of your misery now."

She reached out for his throat when he disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"To me, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Hyozanryu, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The Forgotten Pharaoh called out. All three massive dragons bounded to him, leaving webs of cracks in the cement as they stepped forward. There was a 'fwoof' in the trees and the man appeared again, shooting a ball of purple flame at Blue Eyes White Dragon… BEWD. Yeah, that worked…

BEWD roared, swiping away the killer with its talons. REBD shot a fireball at him as he soared away, propelling the man further away.

The flame was still lingering on BEWD's scales, however. When it went to wipe the purple flame off, it ran across its chest and formed an X. BEWD cried out in pain.

"Damn! _Polymerization_!" Hyozanryu, BEWD and REBD turned white before swirling into a single entity. It had the head of Hyozanryu, the body of REBD and the colors of BEWD.

"Now, my dragon, unleash you might upon the killer!" With a roar, Hyo – Blac – White – aw, damn it to hell… the Tri-Dragon took to the skies and grabbed the man in its jaws.

It threw the killer into the sky, then hit him with a tri-blast that saw him fall into the pool.

"Good job, Tri-Dragon. Go to sleep now." With a friendly growl, said beast shattered and dispersed.

Yami dragged the ungodly killer out of the pool and slammed his foot on the man's diaphragm. He coughed up a mixture of blood and water, then glared at the Older Half. "Who are you?"

"No… Mage. You… are something… _more_." The man grinned. His yellow teeth showed. "You… have started something that cannot be stopped."

Moka spoke up with an annoyed tone. "And what's that?"

The man's grin grew. "The Wheel of the Circle's Call."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, the man gripped his neck and used the purple flames in his palms to sear through his own throat. Yami gave a noise of disgust at the odor of burnt flesh and fresh wounds that gushed blood.

(-)

"So Jebediah succeeded after all." Diathala noted, still staring at her crystal ball. Her brother, Dianthrall nodded.

"Perhaps Kyzaer can provide more information."

"But not now. Not soon." Diathala warned. Dianthrall nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, sister, I know that." There was a brief pause between the two. Dianthrall broke it. "We should inform Goddess Haliya."

Diathala scowled. "She said not to disturb unless the Bakunawa was found… dead."

"I'm sure that an artifact of immense strength that could bring Haliya's worship back from its nigh staleness would be something of interest to our Mother."

"Bathala would surely have qualms with disturbing the balance brought about with the Bakunawa and our Goddess…"

"Does your faith in the Goddess wane, _brother_?" Diathala asked. Her sibling was silent, his blue hood covering his eyes. "Hmph. Then we shall tell our Mother of our discovery."

In Haliya's throne room were numerous paintings of a brunette girl and a raven-haired boy smiling… with X's marked on his face. They covered almost all of the available wall space, but only shared the walls with newspaper clippings of Bakunawa sightings, as well as mere rumors of the Bakunawa.

Haliya herself was busy watching a report on catastrophic storms hitting the coast of Africa when her two disciples came to her and bowed.

"Goddess Haliya." They said in unison, as per the custom.

"Arise, my faithful servants. I trust you have good news?" Her brown irises darted down to where her dual knives were on her jean loop.

"Yes, Mother. We have spotted an artifact of immense mystical power. An item so powerful that it summoned three dragons, fused them together… and dispersed of Jebediah as if he were a mere fly." Diathala answered, getting to her feet.

"Interesting. Such a weapon could help me locate the Bakunawa…" Her finger lazily trailed a decorative line on her throne, imbedded with jewels and made of pure gold.

"Precisely, Goddess. It could expand your influence as well." Dianthrall added. Haliya nodded.

"Yes… yes… yes. Go now, and find out where such an artifact may be located."

Both servants smiled. "We have already deduced that, ma'am."

"Oh?" The woman quirked a brow.

"Yes, my queen; it is at an academy for Monsters, shielded by an impenetrable barrier of magic of the highest caliber. Perhaps the Bakunawa is resting there? It would make for a most opportune resting place…" Diathala continued.

At that, Haliya smiled something wicked. "Track the movements of the wielder of the artifact. When they are alone, we strike. Or, more precisely, you will strike as an extension of my will." Both servants bowed low and walked away.

(-)

In the depths of the ocean slumbered a beast powerful enough to destroy the world as many knew it. This creature was the Bakunawa – the moon eater. It had slumbered for eons, after what Bathala did to it.

No thoughts went through its head.

Then one did.

Or, more specifically, a name went through its mind.

 _Dalisay_.

At that, its electric blue eye cracked open and it rumbled.

Haliya would _pay_ for ruining its life.

 **I know, I know, this feels like a filler chapter… it sorta is. More of a setting-up arc chapter that shorter than usual. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Next up – the surprise that Outer Moka and Yugi are treating Yami and Inner Moka to even though the two older selves know about it but don't let on about that fact! As well as a fight scene between two GODS. Yes, the Bakunawa is god from Filipino myths and yes its arch-nemesis is Haliya. The reason that the two hate each other will be explained later on.**


	10. Chapter 10

Yami opened his eyes. The moonlight cast lines of white light over Inner Moka's sleeping form. He sighed and pulled her closer until their bodies were fit against one another.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked quietly.

"…No." Yami replied.

"What woke you, then?"

"A nightmare." She turned to face him.

"About what?"

"I… I was battling Anubis again. Then, just before I was about to win, everyone was there, dead. Anubis told me it was because I was too slow." He kissed her collarbone.

"…It scares you, doesn't it?" Moka asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes. It scares me more than anything. I failed in life once already to protect those around me, and I'm so scared that I'll fail again." He let out a shaky breath. "I know that somewhere, Anubis is waiting for me. And if I fail again, that's the end of the line for all of us."

Moka pulled him closer. "I'm here. I may not be familiar with Anubis, but I do know that your friends will be there to support you. You _and_ Yugi. You're not alone, you know."

Yami took in her words before looking at the vampire.

"I want _you_ to be there."

She scowled. "We're…"

He already didn't want her to continue.

"We're not _friends_ , Yami. _Just_ allies of convience trying to survive."

His entire mood changed in an instant.

" _I see_."

Moka sighed. "Don't take it the wrong way-"

"How can I _not_?"

"I'm not-"

"We just had _sex_ – an _intimate_ act. I have done that with only _one_ other person, and she is _dead_. I failed her. I purposefully have not opened up so that I would not fail anyone again. I let you in, and you view what we have done as just another act, like greeting one another. It is _not_. But I'm guessing someone without anyone to care for would respond like that, huh?" Yami stood up and put on a pair of jeans and a random shirt.

"Yami-"

"Don't try to fix that, Moka. It will _not_ be a genuine apology." He looked back at her as he opened the door. "Once you leave, you are not welcome here. The other Moka will be, but you will not. You have dishonored yourself _and_ me. I expect you to be gone by the time I get back."

He shut the door behind him and walked up the stairs to the roof, completely leaving behind the Millennium Puzzle. When Yami made it to the roof, he was greeted by cool air and a guy smoking a cigarette. The guy looked back and saw Yami.

"Hey. Why're you up here, buddy?" He asked, breathing out the smoke.

"A girl." The guy nodded, holding out a cig.

"Wanna fag? Always helps me." Yami took it, lighting the end and inhaling the nicotine.

"So, why are you out here?" Yami asked. The guy shrugged.

"Life sucks. Always does."

"Want to talk?" He nodded.

"Sure, buddy. I'm Dom. You?"

"Yami. I take it from your accent, looks, and name that you're a foreigner?" Dom nodded.

"Yup. America. Texas."

"Domino City. So, what's your dice?"

"Ah, this prick – made fun o' my power. I can turn invisible, righ'? Then there's th's girl who keeps sendin' me mixed sign'ls. I as' her out, nope, she's taken, she's so sorry, blah, blah, blah, all tha' shit. An hour later, she's asked out by a rich dick an' she grinds against him. Then there's my family. Dude, I fuckin' love 'em, but holy _shit_ are they confused. My brother goes 'Bro, you never play with me…' ah, BS, I say. I do everything with him. Mom? She thinks I love this place. I fuckin' hate it here. Dad? He doesn' list'n when I try t' talk t' him about m' problems. An' there's my homeroom. Ostracized there 'cause I got Aspergers." He let out a breath full of smoke, then turned to Yami. "You said it was a girl, 'uh?"

Yami nodded and inhaled on the fag. "Yeah. We have sex, I tell her I'd like to have her with me 'cause I feel for her, and she says it doesn't matter."

Dom winced. "Damn. Sorry to hear that, Don't have a girl, but I can't imagine me reactin' good t' that."

"Yeah. And I confide in her, and she says that my _friends_ will be there for me." They both shook their heads. "And I can't get cut her out because she has this other personality who'd kill herself if I left."

"Shit, man. Who the fuck're ya seein'?" Yami shrugged.

"Somebody I shouldn't. I have enough to worry about right now. Know that girl who was killed and hung up by her insides?" Dom nodded.

"Yup. Damned shame."

"I have to look into that. With the girl."

"Dude… at least I can hide behind the Aspergers for why I'm messed up."

Yami chuckled, running a hand though his hair. "Lucky. I'm always lying."

"Ah. Sorry t' hear tha'. So, this girl – good kisser or good stripper?"

The Pharaoh shrugged. "We didn't waste time. Or kiss."

"Mm. She bad or good, I'm askin'. Tough or sensitive?"

"She's tough. _Really_ tough."

Dom nodded. "Well, man, sorry you can't ditch her. I would, after tha'. Good luck wit' your case an' all."

He clasped Yami's shoulder before heading inside.

"Yeah, you too." The door took longer to close than it normally would. A familiar pinkette stood next Yami after a second or two.

"Hi," She said.

"Hello, Moka. Sleep well?" She nodded.

"I'm guessing you and my other half… um…"

"Yep. It sucked."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Why d-"

"She's not interested."

Moka nodded, gulping as she took notice of the used cigarette.

"Hurt you that badly, huh? Never seen you smoke before." Yami grunted and put out the stub on the railing, then flicked the butt off the roof. "I-I'm sorry she did that; Yugi and I thought that you two were getting close, so we planned for you guys to have the day to yourselves tomorrow."

Yami sighed. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"I-I kn-know."

She bit her lip and looked back at Yami.

"Um, I was wondering…"

He cocked a brow.

"Would you mind not telling Yugi?"

He nodded. "Didn't plan to."

"Thanks." Another grunt.

They stood in silence.

"You should get back inside. It's cold." Yami advised, pushing back from the railing. Moka nodded.

"Okay."

(-)

A boy walked along the shore of a beach, looking inwards at the village. He made his way there, stopping to stare at a corn field. He touched his arm and trudged on. The rest of the village was asleep, except for a girl who looked a year or two younger than he was.

"Hi. Lost?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I'm looking for the house of a girl who was killed a very long time ago."

"Oh, you mean the girl who married the Bakunawa? It's up on that hill over there." She pointed to it. He nodded and walked there. The village around him had hardly changed. Still did the huts stand tall and inviting. Still did the sand mingle with the dirt. Still did the trees sway in the wind.

He stood in front of the burnt remains of a hut.

"Now, where did they bury you?" The boy asked aloud, scanning the area. When his eyes landed on a gravestone, he smiled sadly and knelt down in front of it.

"Hey, there…" He licked his lips. "I'm back."

Tears welled in his eyes. He sniffled and wiped them on his shirt sleeve. "Uh, I-I know I didn't really succeed last time, but this time'll be different."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "I can sense where she is. She did this." He gestured to the burnt house.

"Not – Not the villagers. So, this time, I know that I won't fail. I'll do it. I'll avenge you." His fingers gently stroked the gravestone. "I've learned. Learned what I've done wrong. Now that I'm back, I won't repeat my mistakes. Not again."

With that, the boy stood up and looked at what remained of the house. He stepped in, sidestepping the debris and ending up in a room with a crib in it. He stroked the burnt wood and smiled again.

"Hey, there, baby girl. I know you didn't really see much of me, but we'll be seeing each other before long. Just let me finish up here, okay? I love you."

A breeze from the sea swept in. The boy grinned. "You too, sis. Keep my two girls company until I'm up there, yeah?"

(-)

Yami glared at Moka from across the table.

" _What_?" She snapped.

They were given the day to get to know each other, just like Outer Moka said. It wasn't going so well.

"You're near me." Yami answered, tapping his card against the table.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ if I was forced out against my will-"

"Hey, so was I-"

"But that doesn't-"

"Hi, guys!" Yukari chirped, taking a seat.

"Oh. Yukari. How are you?" Yami asked, his expression now softer.

"Great! I just got done reading a novel."

"Oh? Which one?" Moka asked.

"Like you care," Yami hissed under his breath. Moka glared at him.

"Want to repeat that, _Muto_?"

"Yes. I said that you don't care. You don't care about Moka's friends. You're just-"

"Um, guys-" Yukari piped up.

"I do! More than you do, Mister ' _Oh-My-Ex-Died_ '!" Yami went still. Moka smirked. It was wiped off of her face when he slugged her right in the mouth.

"Talk about Maya like that again and you will _not_ -"

Moka jumped on top of him and punched him right back. Yukari screamed, scuttling away.

" _Fuck you_!" The vampire yelled, Yami's throat in her hand. He gripped her wrist and wedged his thumb between her thumb and index finger. Moka yelped and let go, her hand now useless.

"Fuck _you_ , Akashiya! _Blue Eyes_ -"

"Stop it! You're scaring Yukari!" Kurumu yelled, just a few feet away, holding a sobbing witch. Both of the teens' expressions softened out of shame.

(-)

Kyzaer chuckled from a bush as he watched exchange. Oh, how fortunate it was! They were fracturing, and he didn't even have to lift a finger!

Mistress Diathala would be most pleased. Now, Kyzaer just had to get the mage separated from the rest, and, boom. There his prize was.

(-)

Haliya was sobbing in her bed. Her large bed. Her empty bed. Oh, how cold it was…

All because of that stupid _Bakunawa_ …

"Goddess? Do you need my comfort?" Diathala asked from the doorway.

"No, my child. I am merely… remembering rather painful memories." Diathala nodded.

"Perhaps talking about it will help, Goddess Haliya?" Haliya nodded slowly.

"Yes, my child. I am blessed to have you. Come." Diathala sat on the edge of the bed.

"You see, our feud started like this…"

…

 _Ryu looked at Haliya with tears brimming in his eyes. Her sickles were lodged in his stomach._

" _Y-You-" He stuttered. Haliya leaned her head against his chest._

" _Ryu, I'm so sorry… if I didn't have to do this…"_

 _His hands wrapped around hers._

" _We both know…"_

" _I know about your love for me, Love. There is no need for you to say it again. Just please, let us rest together in your last moments."_

 _Ryu sneered. "…That is such bullshit, Hal."_

 _He grabbed her hands tightly and pulled the sickles out of his body, inch by inch. Cold fury dwelled within his eyes. Ryu pushed her across the beach with the strength only a God could possess. And a Dragon God, no less._

 _Within seconds, he was in the true form – a fearsome water dragon. Haliya grabbed hold of her sickles and looked back at her former lover, who had his maw opened and glowing a beautiful blue._

"Die _!" He roared as a beam of blue energy came forth, narrowly missing Haliya and tearing through a hut nearby effortlessly._

" _No!_ My children _!" Haliya shouted. The Bakunaw chuckled evilly._

" _You should not have done that, Haliya, for now, you die." He charged, wings snapped open, and mouth open in a deafening roar. The Goddess leapt into the air, twirled her sickles in her hands, and floated._

 _The Bakunawa narrowed his eyes at her and took to the skies as well, charging up another beam of pale blue energy. Haliya saw, from the corner of her eye, her children come out and run towards the fight. She smiled. If they performed the chant, her power would quash Ryu's by_ worlds _._

" _Grah!" She narrowed avoided his talons swiping at her side. Before, he was never this hands-on. Before, Ryu would just obliterate anyone with a simple energy beam. But if he was getting close enough to get physical, that meant he was_ pissed _. And Haliya could exploit that._

 _She hopped onto her former lover's back and dug her sickles between the scales, then pulled down towards the ground, leaving deep gashes into Ryu's hide. He roared again and dropped to the ground on purpose. Haliya leapt back as Ryu shrunk down._

" _So, we're evenly matched." He smiled a twisted smile. "Not for long, I promise."_

 _Summoning a ball of energy into his palm and launched it at Haliya, nicking her shoulder. She hissed and grinned._

" _Nice to see-" His dragon form's jaw clamped down on Haliya's legs. After thrashing her around a bit, He let her go, launching her right into… a castle?_

" _What the hell?!" Ryu shouted, looking around. They were now in a bloody battleground, limbs sticking out of the mud. It was completely devoid of life. Haliya must have transported them there._

" _Hah!" Haliya bounced right back, daggers aimed for his eyes. Ryu shrunk down just before his traitorous lover could hit him, then transformed right back and blasted her with a weak beam. Haliya tumbled away, landing on her feet. She looked up to where the Bakunawa was flying into the air._

 _Dread filled her chest. If he was going away from the battle, it could only mean one thing: Ryu was going to blow the area up._

 _Haliya spun her sickles and took off after him, catching up in seconds. Ryu grinned sadistically as he locked eyes with Haliya._

" _HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he let loose the strongest beam yet. Both of the Gods knew that she would die. There was no time to run, no attempt to block it, no holding back._

 _The beam traveled down to the ground, resulting in a blue explosion that shook the land for miles and an earthquake that a 10 even on the Richter scale._

 _Ryu shrunk down, seeing as how his energy was expended completely and he'd lost his mind._

" _Aha… haha… ha…" He huffed, proudly eyeing the blue explosion that started to clear. But then he saw a silhouette in the smoke._

" _No! You're cheating!" Ryu whined, barely able to levitate._

 _Floating there, completely unfazed, was Bathtala, creator of the universe._

" _I'm afraid that negating an attack from my own spawn is quite within the limits of what I can do, Bakunawa." Bathtala said, holding up a weakened Haliya._

" _No! No fair! I won!" Ryu shouted, folding his arms as he started to giggle for no reason._

" _Bakunawa, I fated you to die, and die you will!" Bathala shouted, pointing a stick at Ryu. That was the moment when Ryu regained his senses._

" _What the – why?! What have I done?!" He asked, eyeing the stick._

" _You will die because I_ say _so, Ryu, not because of a_ reason _. I did not need a_ reason _to create you, and I do not need a_ reason _to kill you. But, if you are so insistent, it is because I_ tire _of you. You have served your purpose, and for that, you are_ dead _to me. Goodbye, now."_

" _No! Please!"_

 _It was too late. The stick shot out a white light that engulfed Ryu, leaving no trace._

…

"Wow. My Goddess, I… I did not know that." Diathala bowed. "You humble me with this information."

"Y-Yes, I suppose so." Haliya muttered, looking down at the picture of her and Ryu. "But all of that was such a long time ago, and I've had centuries to dwell on whether or not it was the right decision."

Diathala nodded. "Was it, my Goddess?"

"Yes. It is why I need to find the Bakunawa again. He is a danger to us all. I am doing the world a favor."

Diathala nodded again and bowed low, heading for the door. "Thank you, Goddess Haliya. May sweet dreams come to you tonight."

"Yes," Haliya repeated, "May they."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thunderwolf7226: Thanks! I made Dom as a sort of character Yami can confide in since Yugi still has a bit of growing before he be level with Yami's problems. That said, Dom will be featured here a bit more than his short cameo last chapter.**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you! Here it is.**

 **foxchick1: Yeah... still, thanks for letting me know.**

 **warrior of six blades: Yep. And it won't be easy, but it will help them prepare for Kuyo.**

Yami and Inner Moka were sitting in a room with Kurumu acting as a buffer.

"What caused the sudden hate?" The Duelist glared at the ground, arms crossed.

"We slept together. I looked at it as just sex. He didn't and now he's mad that something physical didn't evolve into something emotional," Moka answered, a bored expression on her face.

"And you _know_ why I thought that, Moka," Yami said. Kurumu rang a bell.

" _Simmer down_. So, Yugi, you wanted more. Moka didn't. Is that the gist of it?" Both teens gave a grumpy nod. "Good. So, look past it as if it didn't happen and move on, because it's made Yukari cry and made _me_ mad. Moka, go back into rosary so you can be away from each other and regain your patience – both of you. Yugi, come with me after this."

Moka snapped the rosary on, turning her hair pink as she recovered, snoozing gently. Kurumu grabbed Yami by the wrist and led him into the hall.

"What did y-" A hard _slap_ cut off the Pharaoh.

"Why _her_ , Yugi? Why not _me_? All _Moka_ has done is suck your blood! And I've done _everything_ I can to make you like me! Make you _notice_ me! And you turn me down _every time_! Do you know what effect that can have?!" The Succubus punched his chest, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why can't you just let _me_ win for once?"

Yami leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. The girls were never his responsibility to begin with, and yet here he was, dealing with the fallout of a stupid decision.

"I… I'm not _choosing_ Moka, Kurumu. You said it yourself, as did she: it was just sex. That's a mistake I won't make again." He glanced over. Kurumu was drying her eyes.

"O-Okay. Okay." She drew in a controlled breath. "Yes, you're right. I still have a chance. Still have a chance."

Yami hugged her with one arm.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Kurumu shrugged.

"Like you said. Mistake. Won't happen again." She gave him a sly look. "Well, now that you've experienced Moka, why not me?"

Before Yami could flip and go back into the Puzzle, Moka opened the door with a yawn.

"Oh, hi, guys!" She gave them both a hug. "What's up?"

"Your other side and I have come to an agreement. No more sex." Yami answered, then yawned himself. "You know what? I'm tired."

"Once again, it's four," Kurumu told him.

"It is?" Yukari asked, coming up from behind them. "Then why don't we do something fun together? To pass the time, I mean."

Kurumu crossed her arms and gave the witch a sultry look. "Aren't you a bit young for that?"

Yami hit her arm. "Like what?"

"A movie!" Yukari beamed.

"Sounds good to me," Moka agreed. Yukari looked up at the other two with a hopeful expression.

"Sure!" Kurumu smiled.

"Yay! I've got to get a movie, so can someone bring popcorn?" Moka raised her hand.

"I'll do that."

"And blankets?"

"On it!" Kurumu cheered, mood officially lifted.

"And… let's see… Yugi, get us some candy? Please?" The now-in-control teen nodded with a wide smile.

"Man, I haven't done this in so long! I'm excited!" The Duelist grinned. All the girls let out an "Aw…" and group-hugged him. They only let go when he went limp from the lack of exhaustion, which was blamed on Kurumu.

Yukari had accidentally done that, however.

(-)

Yugi was out shopping with a guy named Dom (Yami must have befriended him), looking for candy.

"So…" Dom started, "Candy. What for?"

Yugi grinned. "Movie night!"

"Awesome. Is it with those girls who hang around you?" The smaller teen nodded.

"Yeah. Just passing time since we hang out together for an hour or two before I turn in." Dom nodded.

"What d'ya do during that time normally? I mean, class ends at two, and ya hang out 'til three or four, then how do you pass the time? Porn?"

Yugi's face turned red. "N-No! I write letters to family and friends and play Duel Monsters on the computer, only."

"Ah, cool your jets, Yami. Jus' yankin' your chain." The Texan was given a puzzled look.

"…American saying."

Yugi nodded. "You foreigners are weird."

"You do r'lize tha' Japanese girls are drowned?"

"Well, I mean, that's lessened now-"

"And tha'-"

"Hello, gentlemen! Need candy? We've got sweets sweeter than Moka Akashiya!" A cashier interrupted, beaming. The two boys stepped forward.

"Yeah. Can you show me what you've got?" Dom snickered.

"You soun' like Commander Shepard."

"Oh, that boring game?" The cashier asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Never played it. Which one do you think that the girls will like?" The Duelist held up a menu. Dom shrugged.

"I have no idea wha' any o' tha' is. In America, what you get is on th' tin. Get somethin' like Red Hots and you'll get something that _red_ and _hot_." He elbowed Yugi lightly, grinning. "Not to be confused with redheads."

"Yeah…" He turned back to the menu with a pink on his cheeks.

"I can let you taste-test, if that'd be easier." The cashier held out a bit of candy. "Our most popular."

Yugi popped it in his mouth, chewing. A smile graced his lips.

"Hey, this is pretty good! I'll take two bags, please."

"Good! Ten dollars, please." Yugi gave him the cash and started to walk off with Dom, the latter of which had furrowed brows.

"His name tag was weird. Written in… _not_ Japanese." The Texan murmured.

"Didn't notice."

"'Cause he was too busy kissin' your backside."

"Huh. Thought he was just being nice." Dom glanced at him suspiciously.

"Are you feeling alrigh'? It's like your personality is… _different_." Yugi frowned.

"How so?"

"You're bubblier an' in Happy Land. Iss like problems just don't exist in your lil' world."

"Well, I've just got a laxer personality." Yugi answered, still smiling.

"Than…?"

"A lot of people."

"Alright, Mister Mystery." Dom threw his hands up into the air, then stopped walking. "See ya later. I'll be over in a couple o' hours to make sure that night a couple o' days ago doesn' repeat."

Yugi nodded, not really paying attention.

(-)

Moka laid closer to Yugi. Kurumu was on his other side, asleep. Yukari was attached to Moka, snoring softly. The movie was pretty funny, but had nothing to just being near each other, just _there_. No fighting, no-

 _The window. Someone's looking through it_ , Inner Moka said through the rosary softly. Moka's eyes snapped up to where the other dorm's roof was barely visible. A silhouette was visible against the pounding rain and dark sky. Moka's heart thumped as her fingers subtly gripped the strong that drew the curtains and yanked, obscuring the roof.

"Who was it?" Moka breathed to the rosary.

 _I'm not sure. Neither is Yami._

"Should we wake everybody up?"

 _No. I have a feeling-_

" _Dom is at the door_." Yami's voice sounded from nowhere. Moka looked at Yugi. Still in control.

 _He's in the rosary. We've made up during the movie._

" _Not the way you make it sound_."

 _As if…_ especially _after last time._

Yami's scoff could be heard.

" _Be nice. Without me, you wouldn't have s'mores_."

Moka tuned out their bickering and sat up gently, making her way to the door.

"Yes?" A foreigner's face appeared through the crack.

"Jus' here t' check up on Yami. He around?" The vampire opened the door up a bit more, revealing the sleeping huddle of her friends. Dom nodded and stepped in silently.

"Huh. Weird. Ya didn' eat th' candy? Cashier pushed it as th' best they had." Moka shrugged.

"Only Yugi liked it."

Dom took a bit, sniffed it, and presented it to the vampire.

"Here. Need t' conferm somethin'." Moka popped it into her mouth and frowned.

"Ew… tastes…" She held her mouth, trying to not throw up. "Ew! It's so bad!"

"Pr'bably poison." The Texan noted, looking back at Yugi. "He might need medical attention."

He grabbed the King of Games in a bridal style carry. Kurumu moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Moka, there's an angel." Dom snorted.

"Unless an angel has horns an' a spaded tail, I'm no angel." Kurumu rubbed her eyes.

"Oh… sorry. Thought I was having that dream _again_. Are you an Incubi?"

"Did it involve bukka-"

"Let's just get Yugi to the infirmary!" Moka announced, opening the door.

The Succubus pouted and carried Yukari.

"Fine…"

As they were going down the stairs, Kurumu smirked.

"So, who're you? Why were you waiting for my Love at night?"

"I'm Dom. From America. Texas. And I am _not_ a whore-lovin' Incubi! Seriously, had one o' those in m' old class. Fuckin' dicks."

"A foreigner, huh?" Kurumu's smirk grew wider. "So, I'm trying to bed Yugi, but he isn't responding. So, I need a second male opinion: am I sexy?"

For the first time, Dom's face flushed red. "Well, I… you're certa'nly… _mature_ , but-"

"So, tonight, then?" Moka got between the two, barely concealing her fury with a smile.

"Okay! Let's end this conversation now!"

Kurumu snickered as she set a now-awake Yukari down.

"So, where are we g-g-going?" The witch yawned.

"Nurse's. Yami's been poisoned." Dom answered, tugging at his collar.

"The candy?" Moka nodded at Yukari's correct assumption.

"Yeah… not sure how, though. Was it an accident?" A bead of sweat rolled down everybody's foreheads.

"So, let's see here… the daft pink-ette. The flirty blue-ette. And the super-smart witch girl." Dom muttered. Yukari crossed her arms.

"Oh, I've heard about you, too-"

"Oh, not this _again_ …" Kurumu groaned.

"Dominick Renfro; the foreigner. Average in every single aspect of life. Except for your worst skill: social interaction. Your grades tell me that you can make hundreds if you want to, but don't. How come? Is it so you'll fit in better? Or are you afraid that on top of your autism that you'll be even more detached from others?"

"I'm sorry, but do want to know kinda _hentai_ I like, too?" Dom snarked.

"We're here!" Moka chirped, relief flooding through her body. She burst through the doors, catching the attention of the nurse. "Our friend might have been poisoned! He needs help!"

The nurse nodded and got to work, taking blood and pouring the sample into a beaker with clear liquid in it. The beaker turned purple. The nurse sighed. Dom set down Yugi, who was still out of it and now sweating and shaking.

"When did he ingest it?"

"Over the course of an hour, ma'am. He stopped eating around thirty minutes ago." Yukari answered.

"So, a slow-acting poison? Got just the thing for that." The nurse disappeared into the back room. Everybody took a seat. After a minute of tense silence, Moka spoke up.

"Before Dom came, someone was watching us sleep." Nobody responded, but were still listening. "I think they were the ones who poisoned the candy."

"Pr'bably that'weirdo cash'er. Weird name, weird hair, weird att'tude. Everythin' abou' him just spelled _wrong_." Kurumu smirked, punching her palm.

"So let's pay him a visit tomorrow!"

"But what are we going to do? Scare him until divulges what we need?" Yukari asked.

"Well, I mean, goin' offa th' rumors, Kurumu's a Succubus, Yukari's a witch, and Moka is… somethin' stron'. A Werewolf, maybe?" Dom shrugged, then smiled proudly.. "And then there's me. I'm pretty scary if I wanna to be!"

Moka furrowed her brow. "So, then, what are you? A Scarecrow?"

Before anybody could answer, the nurse came back with a syringe and injected Yugi with it at his bicep.

"That should purge the poison. However, because someone poisoned a student, your friend will stay here until he's been cleared." The nurse sighed with a tired look in her eyes. "Just… be careful. We're already stretched thin from that plague. And with amount of fights Muto gets in, I have the feeling this is only going to lead to more and more supply shipments. Now, as only one person can stay overnight, the rest of you will have to leave."

The girls looked at each other.

"I'm the strongest here." Moka stated.

"And you can't access any of it." Kurumu shot back. "And, besides, I'm the second strongest here, with full access to all of my abilities. I'm the best choice."

Yukari pouted. "I'm not very good with fights."

"Well, I could stay and give y'all th' play-by-play." Everybody gave Dom a weird look. He sighed before clarifying. "Regular check-ups."

"Yeah, but how do you know you'll be able to stay awake?" Kurumu asked in a heated manner. Dom snorted.

"Soda an' coffee… not t' mention tha' your night is similar to my usual sleep patterns."

"I… think it's best we know which class you're in before we can agree on that." Yukari said, looking back at Yugi, who was clenching his fists as his breathing became ragged. "Yugi and are Mages, Kurumu's a Succubus, and Moka's a Vampire."

The Texan smirked before standing up and throwing off his shirt. His skull turned upside down; his legs formed a tail; cracks appeared all over his paling skin.

"I'm a Ghost – can turn invisible and show ya somethin' _really_ scary." His clawed fingers grasped one of the cracks of his skin, just barely opening it to reveal a tentacle that briefly appeared before slithering back inside of his body. Dom changed back and put on his shirt.

"It figures that foreigners are ugly _and_ weird." Kurumu muttered. Yukari rubbed her chin, interrupting before an argument sparked.

"That does explain why it's slightly colder around you. Can I get a full description of your abilities tomorrow?" The witch asked whilst Moka shuddered.

"Ew… _tentacles_ …"

Dom smirked in an evil way. "Y'girls _do_ realize tha' you have porn centered 'round that shit, right? An', besides, some gals have a fetish fer that." He fell back into his seat, cackling.

"Well… still… Yugi better not be hurt when I got back!" Kurumu told Dom, who nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll cut me up with them butter knives, blah, blah…"

"Thank you." Moka said with a slight bow.

As the were all walking back to the girls' dorm, Inner Moka spoke again.

 _Ghosts are nothing but trouble. We can't afford to be careless around that foreigner._

"But he seems so nice…" Moka protested silently.

 _Have you ever seen the inside of a Ghost's body? First, their tentacles drag you in to a dark dimension where you're subject to all of their negative emotions, which suck the life out of you for a high, almost like a drug. Stay away from him._

"Okay, I will."

(-)

A few hours later, Dom yawned as he sat in his chair and looked down at his phone. The nurse was resting in her room a few doors away from the office, leaving the two boys in the dark.

" _Wanna see something scary?"_

" _Wh-What the hell are you?"_

Dom shook his head. No memories. Not when he was awake.

"Tch… no…" Yugi groaned. Dom perked up, leaning in.

"G-Get away… Anubis is here…" Yugi went still for a second before turning to his side. "Too sleepy to fight…"

Anubis, a Jackal, God of the Undead. Why would Yugi be dreaming about that thing?

Dom shook his head and returned to scrolling on Google.

"Heh heh…" He chuckled at a picture. Then a bit of white mist escaped his mouth. Dom turned the phone off and put it on the desk. Danger was near. With a near-silent rearranging of his bones, Dom melded with a shadow and got a beat on who was there.

There. Someone, still in their human form. Either stupid or skilled. Though, given the poison, they were likely skilled. The Texan slipped behind the intruder and hissed out a laugh in his raspy voice.

"Wanna see something scary?" The intruder whipped around and saw nothing but shadow. Dom shifted his presence in the shadows and phased his hand through the electrical cord on the floor. The lights flickered, briefly showing off his horror of a body. The intruder… yeah, definitely the same cashier.

"So, do ya?" The cashier's heartbeat picked up. Dom gripped the crack on his stomach and ripped it open, flailing the tentacles out and slamming the intruder up against the wall.

" _Hah_ – as if someone like you can stop a faithful servant such as I." The guy said.

"You won't be singing that tune when I **rip your flesh from your body**." The Ghost let out a demented hiss. "Do you want to know what I'll do in addition to that?"

"I don't intend to find out." Normally the baddies escaped at this point. Just to be sure, the clawed fingers held the cashier tighter.

"I'll **rip your skin away, layer by layer; I'll rip off your limbs, one by one… and finally, when that's all said and done, I'll see if I have a taste for brain matter. There's a chemical in the frontal cortex that always smells particularly…** " A tentacle slithered out and caressed the intruder's face. " **…** _ **enticing**_ **…** "

A purple flare of fire pushed Dom back. He screeched and dove back into the shadows as his enemy made for Yugi. Just as it looked like the King of Games would be gutted, Dom popped out and tackled the guy into the ceiling.

"It takes two tango, pal. Wanna practice?" Dom taunted as he dodged slashes from a knife.

"It also takes one to burn!" A plume of purple fire shot towards him, catching his gut and sending Dom through the wall.

"No! I am in control!" Dom yelled as he dove back into combat. The cashier sneered.

"A Monster unable to control his darker half. _This_ is why Goddess Haliya has to succeed!" The foreigner grabbed his opponent's wrist and flung him into the ceiling, breaking the tiles. Another slam had the servant go straight through the floor. Dom got his phone and entered the "Music" app. There were more effective ways to get help, after all.

And it seemed that heavy rock woke everyone up.

The song blared loudly as the weirdo climbed back up, purple wisps rolling off his torso.

"Damn you! I am Kyzaer, servant of-" A mass of tentacles slammed through a wall.

" **Do I look like I care**?" Dom asked as he let another snarl, then scowled as he looked to the floor. "No! I said no! I have this!"

"A-Aqua Madoor…" A small voice came from behind the duo. A second later, a creature with a tan mask and a turquoise cloak stood beside the Ghost.

"Huh?" Then again, Yugi was a Mage. "Aw, fine! Just help me with this loser!"

Madoor silently nodded and charged through the hole, Dom hot his its heels. A jet of water whipped at Kyzaer, sending him straight into Dom's claws, which saw Kyzaer… disperse into purple flames. He reappeared behind Dom, sticking his purple hands into the crack. Madoor went to whip at Kyzaer, but a barrier of purple magic formed just before the water whip hit it.

Inside the bubble, Kyzaer was grinning sadistically.

"What will you do now that my destructive magic is coursing through your veins, _Ghoul_?" Dom snarled as he took hold of Kyzaer's wrists.

"I… am not… in control… anymore…" Dom said weakly before he slumped slightly. Taking it as a victory, the servant of Haliya was about to finish him off when 'Dom''s hands gripped him stronger than before. " **But I am**."

Kyzaer felt tentacles wrap around his arms. He tried tugging them off. They started retreating into the widened black crack.

" **What's wrong? You don't want to see something scary? It's the best way to confront your fears**!" Kyzaer gave a small shout as he was drug in.

"No! I'm-" He disappeared. 'Dom' laughed darkly.

" **Sorry? You will be… if your vital fluids are still remaining**." But that point, people had managed to get the door open and flooded into the room. The song ended. Madoor shielded Yugi from prying eyes while everybody stared wide-eyed at the foreigner.

"N-No! Let him go!"

" **Why should I? He attacked us**."

"I s-said… no!" A body ejected from Dom as he reverted to his human form, huffing from exertion. Sucking people in was easy. It was pushing them out was hard.

There, in front of the crowd of shocked teens, was a shriveled boy, bawling and shaking.

"N-No… more… p-please…" Kyzaer muttered. The nurse from before – as well as a team of medical witches – levitated Kyzaer to another bed and ushered out the other students. Only Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were left to stay.

"What happened here?" The nurse demanded from Dom, who been still and silent up until that point.

"Lamia… she took over… and nearly killed him… and I couldn't stop her…" Dom muttered quietly as smoke rolled off of his bare torso.

"Lamia? Who is that?" Dom shook his head and resumed his seat, looking back to where Aqua Madoor was still standing guard.

"An assassination attempt. Whoever wants Yugi dead _really_ wants to finish the job." Yukari observed. Dom's eyes flicked back to Kyzaer, who was being healed via magic.

" **Not anymore**." A dark, tense silence once again settled in the air.

(-)

An hour later, only Moka and Madoor were left awake. She looked back to the motionless water deity.

"So… how come you're still out? I thought that Yugi's monsters dispersed after they were done." It turned to her, scarlet orbs sending a chill down her spine. It made signs in the air that she couldn't understand.

"I-I don't do sign language, sorry…" She muttered.

 _I know it. The thing's trying to say it still has a purpose,_ Inner Moka said.

"Oh. What now?"

 _Something about it being a water deity and how it doesn't require sleep._

"Is-Is there anything else you can tell me about yourself?"

 _Great, its life story…_ Inner Moka sighed irritably, _I'll do my best. The rough translation goes like this:_

 _A long time ago, it was the protector of the water and her gem. Due to my job as the water's protector being so old, Madoor got a bad reputation as being brutal and violent. That left it lonely for centuries. And then technology evolved. Some guy stole the water's gem, which would make the oceans disappear if it was removed for too long. So, this beast went out to reclaim it, only to find that it couldn't do it alone, so another human with a pure heart helped it get the gem back. Still, to this day, they remain friends._

"Wow. I never gave it much thought that Yugi's monsters had personalities or lives." Moka muttered in shock.

 _They don't. It's a all a fabrication._

"But-"

 _They're from a card game. What the card says is their history and nothing else is._

 _Oh, great now you're arguing, too-_

 _Look, I-_

 _So? That was a long time ago. That gap in time could have scrambled somethi-_

 _Fine! Leave then!_

Moka sighed as her fingers rubbed her temples.

Within a few seconds, she was asleep.

(-)

"Damn this to Bathala… the hell is a 'phone'?" Ryu asked himself as he looked down at the small map on the heavy square. A man in a blue shirt came up to him.

"Hello, there, little man. You lost?" Ryu nodded.

"Yes. Where on Bathala's backside is Dermier Mansion?" The man frowned.

"I… don't know what that is, sir. Can you clarify?"

The Bakunawa nodded. "Haliya's old place. If I can reach her, I can finally exact my revenge."

The shop worker looked downright puzzled.

"Oh… kay. Maybe if I type it in-"

Ryu felt it. Haliya's energy, in a pocket dimension, not far from his location.

"Never mind, mortal." He made for the door, but then looked back. "You are looking quite dapper today. I have had good service!"

 **Well, guys, I'm having a bit of trouble here. You see, I want Yugi and Yami to have some character development. The problem is that while Yami is easy enough to let grow, Yugi is a static character. He's easygoing, easily forgives, and is a supportive bubble of joy and innocence. Any ideas on he could realistically change? He's been in stressful situations, sure, but has he ever been affected them too badly? Has his outlook ever changed? Not really. Even when he grows up to look like Atem, all jacked up, he's a nice guy who's still the best at what he does. Sure, he's more badass, but Yugi just never changes permanently – never gets emotionally scarred from stuff that would leave him worse than a war vet, never goes all depressed and mopey, none of that.**

 **But, enough of me rambling. Should I even try to change them, or will it ruin the story? And I'll be taking in ideas for monsters we could see Yugi/Yami use. Just PM me with the card name, use you think will be cool, and possibly a backstory, like I've been trying to do.**

… **Okay, last paragraph. How is everybody's day going? Or night, if we're in different time zones. For reference, I'm the Central America time zone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Leafeon12: Sounds good, and like I said, I'll definitely take it into consideration. As a side note, though, Yugi does have Yami's powers, it's just that he doesn't like fighting and only really uses them to get around quickly, for self-defense, or to control a crowd.**

 **TOWTWUKER: I like those ideas!**

 **Thunderwolf7226: Good to know! Yeah, I pulled some pretty heavy inspiration from Ghostfreak, my favorite Ben 10 alien (besides Fasttrack); I didn't want to make Dom a stereotypical ghost capable of only sneaking around, so I just surfed the web until I found a design I liked, which was a mix between Ghostfreak's Outer and Inner Layers. But, yeah, Dom's Yami is cool… but instead of being capable of change, Lamia is a demon who likes to eat kids. And since she can't eat kids, Lamia gets grumpy, takes over, and lets out her frustration by being far more brutal than Dom intends to.**

The next day, everyone had gathered in Tamao's room (as it was the biggest) to discuss who could have sent those two assassins.

"Well, the first one said something about the 'Wheel of the Circle's Call'. Is there any information on that?" Moka asked. Yami shook his head as he took control.

"Nothing. It's likely an underground phrase of a cult, or something akin to that."

Dom coughed and into his sleeve. "An' Freakshow kept shoutin' 'bout how 'his Mistress Haliya was right' 'bout tryin' t' kill anyone who couldn' adequa'ely control themsel'es."

"The Wheel of the Circle's Call… it almost reminds me a war wheel. You guys know that? 'Once the wheel of war starts rolling, there's no stopping it'. That's the phrase. Maybe they're just declaring war on you because you're a freakishly strong Mage?" Yukari suggested.

"Tch…" Dom hissed as he clutched his head. "Great, now she's pitchin' in…"

Everybody gave him an expectant look.

" **Long ago, mages were hunted. Perhaps this is merely a continuation of that**?" Tamao took a step back from 'Dom'.

"But Yukari hasn't been hunted yet." Moka frowned. Yami nodded fervently.

"A classic tactic: taking out the largest threat first!"

"So, a witch-hunter…" Kurumu murmured. "Then I'll be protecting you from now on, Yugi!"

"Anyone who kills my man answers to me." Tamao nodded with a sultry look.

"I'm with them, Yugi." Moka pitched in. Yukari nodded with a smile. Dom gave an exaggerated stretch.

"Well, since this is goin' t' devolve into an orgy, I'm gonna leave…" Yami glared half-heartedly before giving Yugi control.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that…" Tamao muttered.

"Thirsty! That's what I am! Later!" Yugi darted out of the door.

(-)

The Duelist sat down at the bench near the vending machine, sighing as he popped open his soda. Why couldn't he just have a normal interaction with girls his age?

" _Perhaps because you're too nice_?" Yami suggested as he materialized.

 _I am not too nice_ , Yugi thought, almost offended.

" _If you'd left Moka alone after saving her, you wouldn't be alienated from the rest of the male student body. If you let Kurumu suffer, you wouldn't be under constant threat of being enslaved. If Yukari was paired with Moka, they'd both be off of your back and Yukari wouldn't be trying to bed you. And Tamao could kill you if she got too close to your neck during sex_."

"You're one to talk! You helped me out every single time when I could have stayed out of it and not put our lives on the line." The younger half muttered.

" _Fine, so I help keep my reincarnation alive. Bakura did the same thing, as did Marik_."

"So what's the point?"

" _My point is that this starting to get dangerous, Yugi. The more friends you make, the more enemies pop up and eventually it will come to a head. All I ask is that you curb the amount of trouble you get us into_." Yami advised. Yugi nodded.

"Okay, I get it. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"… _Yes. Something is coming_."

Yugi frowned. "'Something'?"

" _I'm not sure, but it's on par with the threat of Anubis, perhaps even more so. I was thinking of letting in Moka so that we cover more ground_."

"And what would we be looking for?" The King of Games asked. Before an answer could come forth, a massive rumbling shook the ground. A second after that stopped, the sound of an explosion was heard not too far away.

"Little Chimera!" Yugi shouted, then jumped on the beast's back as they sped towards where smoke was rising.

(-)

"Ah… ya don' think that's a _bad_ boom, do ya?" Dom asked as the girls went to the window of their homeroom, watching as smoke rose.

"If it is, we need to help!" Moka said urgently. The Texan sighed and spread his arms out.

"Fine. I'll get us there."

"No lemon-grabbing!" Yukari told him.

"I like shit I can _grab_ , thanks."

(-)

The scene was chaos. Even though Yugi had used that phrase before, it seemed as if it was the only thing that described the scene before him. Half a dozen students were in the ground, alive but badly injured. The worst part was that all of them clearly didn't have the time to transform and defend themselves. Whoever had come through wanted the job done quick but less than clean.

"Pale Beast! Giant Rat! Gladiator Beast Andal! Man-Eater Bug! Flying Kamakiri! Des Feral Imp! Get those students to the infirmary." The six monsters nodded and picked up a student each effortlessly. By the time they'd all started walking off, Kurumu, Moka, Mao, Dom, and Yukari appeared next to him. Dom huffed.

"No offense, but you're heavy."

Ignoring him, Moka ran up to Yugi.

"What happened here?" She asked, anxiety evident. Yugi shrugged.

"Not sure yet… but that broken-into office looks like a promising start." All of the teens filed into an older office, with papers strewn about and metal being dented by someone strong.

"The only thing this guy touched were the medical files." Yukari noted, looking at the ones that were still in there. "Guys… this intruder was looking at medical files. From _last night_."

Everybody turned their attention to Yugi. He shrugged.

"We can take anything."

"Not in a cramped office. We need to tell a teacher." Mao ordered. They left… only to be greeted by three teachers, all tense.

"Oh, it's them." One of the female teachers said. All the tension left the teachers.

"How d'you know we weren't the ones behind that?" Kurumu asked.

The male teacher sighed. "When something bad happens, your little group is always there to investigate."

"Oh."

After a brief interrogation on what happened to the students, Yugi explained and they were all let go.

And, of course, they ended up back at Mao's room.

"So, anybody know what caused that smoke? No blown generators, as far as I could tell." Yukari asked.

"It was coming off of the ground. Maybe the intruder's Monster form can make explosions?" Moka suggested.

Yukari shook her head. "They'd be an S-Class, if that were the case."

"Well, if this guy is obsessed with Yugi, I say we wait out in plain sight and have that creep come to us!" Tamao exclaimed, punching her palm.

"Yeah, but did you see how easily those students were taken out?" Kurumu argued. "Look, I want to protect my Love as much as the next girl, but we'd need everybody present to have a chance at winning."

Moka stepped forward and pointed to her rosary. Yugi tugged it off, letting Inner Moka stretch and give a small yawn.

"Hmph. I'd like to take a crack at whoever this is, but it'd take more planning than usual. And if we're going to fight, the foreigner can't be present." Inner Moka pointed to where Dom used to be.

"What the-"

" **Aw, c'mon… ya don't little old me**?" Came a raspy voice. Everybody shuddered as the room dropped a few degrees.

"No. You're not in control, and as such, you're a liability." Moka folded her arms as Dom's Ghost form became visible. He changed back but just as quickly looked anywhere but Moka.

(-)

Yami stood in the middle of the yard. It was flat and open – perfect for a fight and seeing anyone coming. The girls were in hiding, with Dom not present.

He shouted about he had to play "Doom 2016" (yet another weird American thing) before ghosting away.

It wasn't long until someone stepped out onto the yard as well. Kyzaer.

He was patched up and ready for another shot.

"So, Mage, you got lucky with your Ghoul friend back there, but this time will go very differently." Kyzaer announced, unsheathing his dagger, and in the other hand, summoning purple flames.

"If you're so sure about that, then let me test your skills with a low-level summon. If you beat that, I'll get serious about this." Yami boasted, doing an arm-fold and cocky look not unlike Perfect Cell.

"Alright, then. Which thrall shall you throw at me again? A dragon? That water deity? Or perhaps some third-rate trash barely worthy of my time?"

The Forgotten Pharaoh smirked as he flipped a card and then put it in his pocket.

In a small burst of light, Red Eyes Black Chick was standing between them. Kyzaer actually let out a laugh.

"You honestly think that will stop someone as skilled as me? A baby dragon, hardly capable of producing flame?" Yami shrugged.

"When you kill it, it'll become something much deadlier. So, get your warm-up in, because I don't wait very long."

Kyzaer darted forward without warning and slit REBC's throat. It let out a small squeak as it turned back to Yami and shed a tear.

Kyzaer chuckled and did a series of small stretches. "Really, that was child's play. Onto the main show, yes? Ta-ta!"

Reds Eye Black Chick's body started to glow, enlarging. When it was done, Yami smirked as Red Eyes Black Dragon let out an earth-rumbling roar. Kyzaer's face fell as he stared down the dragon.

"Oh…" Then the servant burst out laughing. "Oh! Ohahaha! This is too good to be true! I see now what this – a mere warm-up in its entirety for when I slay the Bakunawa! I mean, how much more fitting is a _dragon_?"

The Pharaoh scowled. "Let me-"

A small whine rang out, cutting through the air. Yami had just enough time to look back to Kyzaer after a small search to see that Kyzaer no longer had a chest. In its place was a gaping, cauterized hole.

"What the-" Yami looked around again, now very much feeling like he wouldn't escape without a few scratches. "Show yourself!"

"Fine." A boy with dark hair and glowing blue irises landed in front of Red Eyes Black Dragon, looking slightly bored. "Here I am, wizard."

REBD backed up a bit in order to be able to fire off a fireball if need be.

"Who are you? How did you kill Kyzaer?" The Duelist demanded. The mysterious boy shrugged.

"It wasn't hard after I broke in and found out where he was. Then he came here. As for who I am…" He held out a hand. "Ryu Umi. The Bakunawa."

"The… what?" Inner Moka came out of hiding to Yami's side.

"Water dragon. I'm a God." Ryu looked down to Kyzaer's corpse with distaste. "And he is the enemy's pawn."

"So, you're also looking for the one who wants my Love's head?" Kurumu asked, coming out as well.

"Yes. Haliya is her name. But what reason would she have for wanting your head? I mean, you're all so weak that it's a bit pathetic. Even if you were to be added to Haliya's power, it wouldn't even amount to fifteen percent. And of that fifteen percent, five is from that vampire."

"Why you little – I am an S-Class! A vampire! Nobody has ever managed to defeat me! You better take those words back before you regret it!" Moka snapped. Ryu chuckled darkly.

"If you kicked me, you'd break your leg. No, no… you'd shatter every bone." Mao put a hand on Moka's shoulder.

"If he isn't bluffing, Moka, it wouldn't be wise to pick a fight with him, especially after he just one-shot the guy that took Yugi _and_ Dom to incapacitate." The vampire grunted and shrugged off the mermaid.

"Now, let's see… a Vampire, a Mage, a Mermaid, a Witch, and a Succubus. All female, with the sole exception of the Mage. Interesting." Ryu yawned and folded his arms. "I want someone to hit me with everything they've got."

"Are you insane?!" Yami shouted. Ryu chuckled.

"No. I'm just curious if I've still got everything in working order. Now, come on – one free attack, no holding back. Maybe the dragon? Or the Mermaid?"

Yami nodded before Moka could volunteer. "Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack with lethal force!"

The large dragon charged up a sole beam. Ryu just stood there, still looking bored.

REBD let loose a red stream of fire that consumed Ryu completely. When it stopped…

"No way…" Kurumu shook her head. Ryu was standing, clothes not even singed. He smirked darkly.

"My turn." In one swift punch, he snapped Red Eyes Black Dragon's neck. It broke into a flurry of shards. Ryu turned to walk away, but then turned around to look Yami in the eye.

"We'll be seeing each other again soon."

(-)

"Wait, so th' guy who broke into th' office was a good guy who's tryin' t' kill a girl named 'Haliya'? An' tha' intruder is a kid who's a God whose real form is a water dragon?" Dom repeated after Mao. She nodded.

"Yeah… _his power_ , though. It was on par with Moka's other self, and that was just for a split second when he punched Yugi's dragon."

"Damn. If tha' guy can take ou' a dragon, then what chance does Yami have?" Tamao frowned.

"Why'd you call Yugi that?"

"Wha'? 'Yami'?" She nodded. "Well, I fig'red it was a nickname. Ask 'im, though. I'm jus' his unqualified bodyguard."

Tamao smiled. "And a foreigner! So, why don't you tell me about that?"

"Abou' America?" The mermaid nodded excitedly.

"Well… iss… okay? I guess? M' life hasn' really been th' greatest."

"How so?"

"Well, I died painfully. Tha' was fun." Tamao winced.

"Sorry."

The Texan shrugged. "It's fine. Though, the girls back home are smokin' hot – seriously, a flannel shirt put on th' mornin' after an' nothin' else?"

"Oh, really? Tell me more."

"Uh… More?" They shared a small laugh. "Seriously, though, there isn' much t' highligh'. I don' really have a life. Although we did have a train tha' would come by at night an' screech. That was always nice t' hear. But this place? Iss too quiet."

Tamao nodded. "I can sympathize. Back home, I could swim all I wanted to without consequence. And then I come here, hoping to do the same and finally be with my open, and I'm forced to hide. I get why, but I still don't enjoy it."

"Well, 'ey, you're th' cap'ain o' th' swim team. Nobody would ques'ion it if you were t' sneak into th' pool for a few extra hours o' practice."

She smiled. "Thanks, Don."

" _Dom_." He corrected her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mao shouted. Yugi quickly entered and locked the door behind him.

"Girls… fighting over me… need break…" Tamao pouted.

"Kurumu said we could have you together, the cheater!" She stormed out of Dom's room with a determined look.

The foreigner snickered. "If only I was as lucky as you."

"You want to have sex with four girls in a row, have at it. But I seriously doubt either of us could do it." Yugi huffed as he flopped onto Dom's bed.

(-)

Diathala glared at the crystal ball. Kyzaer had been effortlessly killed. However, it did also confirm that the Bakunawa was at Yokai Academy. And that was worthy of Goddess Haliya's attention.

Walking out of her room with Dianthrall in tow, the servant held her head high.

"My Goddess," Diathala began, "I have great news."

Haliya looked up from her wine glass with a raised brow. Diathala continued.

"Kyzaer is dead." The Goddess immediately glared.

"Pardon me, but _how_ is that 'good news'?"

"Because it has shown us that the Bakunawa is there, seeking to ally with the Mage. I believe that he plans to take the artifact for himself."

Haliya calmly took a sip of her wine. "Then it _is_ good. And Kyzaer was too ambitious. I congratulate you, my child. Is that all?"

Dianthrall took the chance to speak. "No, my Mother. I, too, have something to share."

"Then speak."

"I believe that we should bide our time and grow our ranks. After all, you should have more allies when the time comes to battle the Mage and the Bakunawa. It is not wise to just charge in-"

"I have waited centuries for this, my child. _I_ know what is best. Do _not_ attempt to lecture me on how to enact revenge." Dianthrall bowed his head further.

"…Yes, Goddess."

"Good. Now, come here." The man walked to Haliya, humbly bowing again as soon as he was in reach of her.

"Tell me, Dianthrall. Do you believe in my cause?"

"If I did not, my Queen, I would not be here today."

"Very well." Haliya stabbed him in the shoulder without warning. Dianthrall screamed, clutching the dagger. "Tell me… does your faith waver?"

"N-No, m-" She twisted the knife and finished off her wine.

"Yes, it does. Be glad that you are still of use to me, Dianthrall." Before he could speak again, purple flames engulfed the dagger and went into the wound.

Diathala watched the display with a sadistic smile as her brother slowly morphed into a monster. Dianthrall's arm and shoulder grew as his face became more rodent-looking. When the purple flames stopped going into his body, Dianthrall was covered in odd patches of fur and whimpered, his face now looking like a rat's. Haliya smirked.

"A rat… how ironic. So, your faith _did_ waver." Her eyes flicked over to Diathala, who looked like she was in ecstasy from the horrid display. "My child, take _Rafiir_ here to the cages in the dungeons and then come see me in my chambers."

Diathala grinned as she took the newly christened Rafiir by the collar.

After she had locked him up, she went to Kaliya's room, where she was laying under the covers with a sultry expression.

"What was your request, my Mother?" Diathala asked.

"Bed me, wouldn't you? I'm tired of waking up alone."

(-)

Seto woke with a start, clutching his chest. Why did he dream of Yugi, dead? Nothing made sense. Just fire and death…

Kaiba picked up the letter on his desk and looked it over, running a hand through his hair.

An idea for a new deck set, centered around three Monster Queens: a Succubi, Vampiress, and a Mermaid. The fourth strongest card was a Magic Card, showcasing a young witch with a smile. And as a favor, a sole card made in a friend's memory.

It was a request that Seto had all the right to deny. But he just couldn't find it in himself to do so. Yes, Yugi had bested him at every turn, and yes, he had stolen his pride from Kaiba, but Yugi had been the only one to ever hold out hope for him. And in a world where Kaiba was almost universally hated, that meant something. So, yes, Seto was going to humor his old rival, just out of respect. That didn't mean that Seto was ever going to give up on his goal of beating Yugi once and for all. He would as soon as the blasted teen returned from the school that was almost nonexistent.

 **Hello, everybody. This chapter was certainly an overload of skipping from one place to another, but I think it certainly helps push everything forward. Things are going to come to a head soon, with Ryu vs. Haliya in the near future. Seriously, I've built it up for a few chapters now, but have only shown one fight. And who am I to deny my fans the awesomeness that is two bitter Gods duking it over an old pharaoh and a kid from Domino?**

 **In all seriousness, I hope this came out well. A bit of filler was added, and I still feel like this could have turned out better.**


	13. An Important Note

Okay, I've been away for a while, and I can explain. Two words: manufacturer defect. I originally thought it was a virus, but was out of town for a bit, so I had to wait until I could have it sent into the shop, where it was for a bit until it was sent back, saying that it was indeed a defect. I sent it to HP, taking a week, they had it for two, sent it back, which took a week, and here we are.

I've gotten a few reviews saying that this story isn't the most original, and I agree more and more as time goes on. So, I've come to a decision: I will be redoing this series from the beginning, pretty much a more original take on things rather than just giving Tsukune the Puzzle.

With that being said, I have a question: do you want Yugi to remain as the protagonist? I'd personally want to go with someone like Anubis or Paradox, both of whom would have better arcs than the more fleshed-out Yugi and Yami.

I'll keep this up for a while – probably a couple of weeks – so give me some feedback, if you please. If not, I'll flip a coin on most of the stuff.


End file.
